Ben 10 and Power Girl: The Vengeance Of Enoch!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: My very first story for 2019. Ben moves to NYC to lead new Plumbers branch in Manhattan. As this ensues, he ends up falling head over heels in love with Power Girl. And the two of them work together to fight off an incoming threat. Enoch, the leader of the Forever Knights is back and wants revenge. Can they stop him? Rated M for content and language! PowerBen 4life!
1. Arrival In New York!

Howdy there everyone out there in Internetland! I hope you all have had a wonderful 2018. But now, it's time to usher in the year 2019, so I'm here to present you all, another great crossover story. This one was inspired by Rexfan1333 and Judge Royce's chapters in there stories. (Thanks for the inspiration fellas.) It is a crossover between Ben 10 and Power Girl, sent in an alternative version of the Ultimate Alien universe, in which the Justice League and Justice Society exists. In this AU story: Ben is assigned to join a new Plumbers branch out in Manhattan, New York (where his Grandpa Max buys Ben his own house by the beach side) as their leader. But Professor Paradox upgrades the Omnitrix to allow Ben to fight using weaponry based on his alien forms. He then packs his things and goes to NYC, and while he's there, he does some sightseeing, but it's interrupted when a group of villains (Captain Cold, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Two Face and Bane) are mucking things up over at the federal reserve. Ben decides to try the new upgrade and fights some of the villains off one by one, but it becomes to overwhelming for him, Power Girl Arrives on the scene to help him out, and Ben instantly takes a liking to her and vice versa. Will it work out? Grab something to enjoy this with and we'll find out now in Ben 10 and Power Girl: The Vengence Of Enoch! Main Pairing: PowerBen. Side-Pairings: Beast BoyxStarfirexVixen, Gwevin, NightwingxZatannaxBlack Canary, Olicity, WallyXDoris (Kid FlashxGiganta), TimxBarbara, Jimmy OlsenxSupergirl and so forth.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Power Girl in any way whatsoever. All rights for Ben 10 go to Man Of Action Entertainment and Cartoon Network. All rights for Power Girl go to DC Comics, Gerry Conway, Joe Orlando and Ric Estrada.

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival In New York!

It was a peaceful day in the town of Bellwood, where we see a young man sitting at a table outside of a hangout called Mr. Smoothies. The young man was wearing a white jacket with green trimmings and a number 10 on it, black and green t-shirt, blue jeans and green and white sneakers. He had short brown hair and green eyes. This was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson or Ben 10 as the public saw him. He was the boy who saved Bellwood and the whole world from every threat that ever came to it. One day when he was 10 years old, he was on Summer Vacation with his cousin, Gwen and their grandpa, Max. And that night, a device fell from the sky, giving him all the powers of ten different species of aliens. This device was known as the Omnitrix, a device that was created by a race known as the Galvan for collecting alien DNA. His identity was revealed after he helped a group called the Plumbers defeat his arch-nemesis; Vilgax. He also had the aide of his parents Sandra and Carl, Grandpa Max, Grandma Verdona, who was an Annodite in human form, his cousin Gwen who was half Annodite and her boyfriend and Ben's long-time nemesis now turned best friend, Kevin Ethan Levin. But not too long ago, he had a break up with his now ex-girlfriend Julie Yamamoto, and has felt in the dumps ever since. Right now, he was sitting by himself at a place he liked to visit called Mr. Smoothie's and he was sitting all alone drinking his smoothie.

 _'Unbelievable.'_ he thought to himself. _'Man, I can't believe it's been two weeks since Julie ended our relationship and I'm still bummed out about it. Even my former flings with Ester, Kia, Elena, Emily, Jennifer, Looma Red Wind, Victoria and Eunice didn't work out in the end neither. And in a weird and making an underwear wet kind of way, I also can't believe I had a crush on my friend Zak Saturday's drop dead gorgeous mom, Drew. Crap! What am I saying?! I gotta get back to reality!'_ he said in his mind, feeling down. It was true he had gotten romantically involved with the various women in question, all except for Drew Saturday, who was still married. Looma was a Tetramand princess, Eunice was a Unitrix that would interfere with his Omnitrix, disabling his ability to transform and Elena Validus was taken over by The Hive Queen, a nano-mechanical alien who invaded her body. And all the various other girls in question had uneasy relationships with him, mostly because it didn't work out how he had hoped.

Just then, a waitress went over to him and delivered his food. The waitress had dark brown hair and honey colored eyes and was dressed in a Mr Smootie's uniform. "Hey hun, why the long face?" she asked.

Ben let out a sigh of grief and said to her, "My now ex-girlfriend Julie Yamamoto called it quits two weeks ago and I'm really bummed out because I feel I've been such a jerk to her and everyone I know. Right now I just don't know how to live with myself."

The waitress then started patting him on the shoulder and told him, "Don't feel down about it. I'm sure you'll find someone special. Believe me when I say that things will work for the better if you just give it some time." she said to him, doing all she can to comfort him.

"You're right. Thanks ma'am." Ben said to the waitress.

"You're welcome." said the waitress as she started winking at him as if she were flirting.

 _'Did she wink at me? Anyway, I'll take her advice and who knows.'_ Ben thought, as he began to take a bite of the sandwich he ordered. After he was done eating, he threw whatever trash was left behind away and he heard a ***KABOOM!*** going around. _'Oh great...now what?'_ he wondered what it was that made the sound he had heard.

Just then, there was an explosion from out of nowhere. Ben turned around and saw what was creating it. It was a man who looked pale green skinned on what looked like bio-engineered frog legs while mixed with the arms of a gorilla. This was Dr. Aloysius Animo, one of Ben's archenemies who once went by the name of D'void when he was inside a Plumber prison called the Null Void for 5 years.

"Dr. Animo? What's he up to this time? And why did he turn into some kind of a gorilla-frog thing?" he wondered, lifting up the sleeve of his jacket, to show the Omitrix in all it's glory. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this right now!" he said to himself as he dumped what was left of his lunch in the trash, not wanting to be a litterbug.

 **(BGM: Datastream by Scandroid plays)**

Animo was about to jump away with the stolen loot he had gotten from the armored truck and the building. "Hey, Doc! How ya doin'? You looked a lot hairier than usual!" Ben joked, making the mad scientist turn his Gorilla-Frog body around to face him.

"Tennyson?!" Animo turned around and saw the young man standing near him. "You again?!

"Doi! I mean what happened to you? How did you turn into a gorilla in the first place?"

"It's simple you green eyed simpleton! My original body is gone but I removed my head with my brain still attached and placed it on a strong gorilla body! That's how I evolved!"

"Oh, you're evolved alright! Evolved all the way to the wacky species!"

"Wrong! I've evolved into a species that'll put you in your proper place that is six feet deep!"

"Well, in that case, I'll shut you up by kicking your weird and ugly bad guy ass!"

"Language Tennyson!" a British voice sounded as Ben turned around and saw a man dressed in a white lab coat, a pair of goggles wrapped around his neck and had short black hair and brown eyes. With him was a small alien with gray skin, a black line on the top of his head, a silver mustache and goatee combo facial hair dressed in a green and black robe.

"Professor Paradox and Azimuth? What are you two doing here?" Ben said, as he was right about who they were. It was Professor Paradox, a dimensional wanderer and Azimuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. He was a Galvan, a race that Ben dubbed his form like that, Greymatter, they were the smartest species in the star systems.

Azimuth replied. "Just giving him a ride here because he has a upgrade to your Omnitrix."

At first, Ben was confused by the statement. "An upgrade?"

"Yes. I'll explain it after I insert into your Omnitrix. Now hold still."

"Um, okay."

Dr. Animo felt annoyed by the interference of the two who were fiddling around with the Omnitrix. "Hey, what the hell are you two doing here? And most of all, what are you up to helping Tennyson like that?" he demanded an explanation as to why.

"You'll see soon enough, my friend." Professor Paradox he warned the not-so-good doctor.

Azimuth pressed a section of the device and inserted some kind of microchip into the section, installed it carefully and then shut the section closed. "There. All set. Now activate it." Azimuth instructed.

"Okay, here goes It's Hero Time!" Ben said his phrase and began to turn the Omnitrix on and it landed on a red and white alien. Ben started to morph, only his body did not change, his garments did however change into a red, white and black version of them in order to match the alien that his watch landed on. The arms of his jacket were now covered by gauntlets that looked similar to the alien while the legs of his pants turned into boots to match the gauntlets. And then he eyes began turning into a set of golden optics. The Omnitrix logo went from his wrist to his chest in the form of a bulletproof vest-based armor. "Way Big!" he said, in his own voice instead of his other form's voice.

 **(A/N: The armor that looks like Ben's alien form, Way Big also bares a resemblance to the Japanese Tokusatsu Alien Superhero; Ultraman. Be sure to watch the new episodes of Ultraman R/B now.)**

Animo was shocked to see what form Ben was in, as it was unusual from the ones he saw. "What?! He's got a new armor based on his alien?" Dr. Animo freaked out when he saw this. The citizens however were astonished by the new gear he was sporting.

"Whoa! I've turned into an armored version of Way Big?" Ben asked himself as he looked at the garments he was wearing. "Azimuth, would you elaborate about the upgrade you me?"

"Very well, then. The upgrade to the Omnitrix will now allow you to make weaponry based on your alien forms while still being able to transform into them, as well as copy their powers." Azimuth elaborated to him.

"So it seems that you've already started on the Way Big alien. Fascinating, isn't it?" Professor Paradox asked the boy.

Ben decided to test that theory and used a light beam attack on Animo and he instantly felt impressed by the sight of it. "More than that. That was awesome!" Ben said, as was excited about this and got ready to fight.

"Almost Benjamin because after you take care of that monstrosity of a scoundrel, Dr. Animo, your grandfather, Max has news when you return home." Professor Paradox informed him.

"Fair enough. But until, I'm taking care of business!" Ben pounded his fist into his palm three times and took a fighting stance that looked similar to Kamen Rider Kuuga.

"I'll tear you apart, limb from limb!" Dr. Animo bellowed in anger at this.

"Bring it on, ugly!" Ben dared the doctor to come at him.

Dr. Animo charged at Ben full speed, but the teen hero blocked it by grabbing Animo by the midsection and bodyslammed him to the ground and what Ben did next was pick him up and punched him repeatedly as he then drop kicked him to the ground, but Animo got back used his Way Big strength to hold him off and bodyslammed Animo. Then he went for a flying kick to the face.

"Why you!" Dr. Animo irked.

"Is that you got, monkeyman?" Ben taunted.

But the not-so-good doctor wasn't moved. "I'll unleash my drones to pulverize you!" He then pressed a few buttons on the side of his collar and out came a whole squad of monkey/frog drones charging at Ben.

As the drones charged, Ben gritted his teeth and then the blade on his glove began to beep and it instructed him to do something. "All right, let's see what this does!" Ben then put his arm's together in the form of a cross and shouted, "OMNI BEAM!" as a light emitted from the glove and shot out at the drones and blew Animo back. After the light dimmed and the beam stopped, Ben saw a whole lot of the drones, laying on the ground with their circuitry all fried up. "Cool!" he said, in awe.

The doctor saw the destruction of his experiments and felt like he was in a state of shock. "My drones! You destroyed my beloved drones!" Dr. Animo screamed in fright about this.

"Dude, you sound like a crybaby!" Ben taunted at the mad scientist again.

Animo had an angry look on his face as he got back up to his feet and charged at him. "Oh, I'll do more than to make you cry when I'm finished with you boy!" Dr. Animo proceed to throttle Ben in cold blood, but Ben countered as he blocked it with him punching him in the gut, and then he grabbed him by the side of his waist, lifted him over his head and lammed him down to the ground so hard, he felt pain in his back.

"Oh, my bad. You were saying?" Ben quipped.

"I...hate...you...Tennyson." Dr. Animo winced in pain.

Net, Ben punches him in the face, yet again, knocking him out could and down for the count. "Yeah, I know. I'm used to getting that reaction from the bad guys I beat." Ben stated, jokingly.

Just then, a whole squad of Bellwood Police cars and S.W.A.T. Vehicles arrived on the scene and all of the officers pointed their guns in response to this. The lead officer said. "Freeze! Where's the creep named Dr. Animo?"

Ben grabbed the doctor by the collar of his gorilla body. "He's right there, Officers. Knocked out cold." he said as he threw him over to the authorities.

"Thanks kid. We'll take it from here. And as for you Animo, you're under arrest." the cop said as he and his squad all grabbed the villain and brought him to the bigger vehicle and locked him in the holding area of it, as he was guarded by several guys with guns.

Just then a swarm of girls came at Ben and glomped on him as they all started rubbing their breasts against him, making him blush. "Okay, okay, guys! Cut it out! I'm just..." he struggled to get out of their way, but they wouldn't let him out.

Just then, the waitresses from Mr. Smoothie's went up to Ben and kissed him on the cheek. "My hero!" one of them said.

"Aw, shucks." he gushed a little as he was helped out of the mess by Professor Paradox.

Azimuth felt a little annoyed by how those girls all reacted to him. He did not understand human females and their emotions. "Are you done yet, Tennyson. Now's not the time for you let it go to your head!" Azimuth asked, feeling bothered a little.

"You're right. Let's head back home." Ben said, agreeing with the Galvan as he walked with them back to his house.

* * *

Ben went with Paradox and Azimuth back to his house, unlocked the door and found sitting on the couch, a man and woman in their early forties, the man looked a little like Ben, only older and was dressed in a white shirt and brown pants while the woman was a blonde dressed in a red shirt and black pants. These were members of Ben's family, more precisely, his parents, Sandra and Carl Tennyson. When they first heard about the Omnitrix, they tried to forbid Ben from ever using it when he was fighting against the DNAliens, and when they did not understand anything about it they grounded him but he found the courage to stand up to them and tell them that if he didn't stop the DNAliens, it would be going against everything they taught him about being a responsible guy. Right now, they were discussing something.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he called to them.

"Ben, honey. It's good that you're here." Sandra said, as she and her husband hugged their son when he came in.

"Your grandpa's here to talk to you about something that is really important." Carl added as they both released him.

"Yeah, I was told."

The Tennyson parents both looked at each other in confusion to what their son had just said. "By who?" they asked together.

"These two." he pointed his thumb to the other two that came to the house with him. "This right here is Professor Paradox, an expert on time travel who can travel anywhere in time and space." this caused both of the folks to gasp in astonishment. "He is also one of a few scientists who proved the theory of the Multiverse to be true."

The folks were amazed to meet a Dimensional Wanderer. "Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson." he greeted them by shaking hands with them.

"And this is Azimuth, the creator of the Omnitrix." Ben moved his arm down to the small alien in the room. "Azimuth, these are my parents, Sandra and Carl Tennyson."

Sandra and Carl both knelt down and got a look at him. Azimuth stuck his tiny hand out to them and they shook it with their fingers one at a time. "Nice to meet you, I must say that your son is quite unpredictable."

"Yeah, Ben's like that sometimes." Carl chuckled a little bit.

"Especially when it comes to his thing about aliens." Sandra added as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Ben rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Excuse me, if I may." said the voice of a hefty man in a red Hawaiian shirt and a pair of jeans. The hefty man was his Grandfather, Max Tennyson, Magister of the Plumbers. He first encountered the Omnitrix when Ben was still 10 years old during that Summer Vacation.

"Oh, hey Grandpa." Ben said, greeting his grandfather with a heartfelt hug.

"Have you receive the upgrade for the Omnitrix yet?"

Ben replied with a question of his own. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Good because you'll need it. I have an important new job for you outside of Bellwood." Max told him.

"Okay, I'm all ears." Ben began to be debriefed on the whole thing.

He showed a holographic image of something that looked like a base from a sci-fi movie Ben might have seen. "There's a new Plumbers branch rising up in Manhattan, New York." he informed the lot of them, Ben included. "I'm assigning you to be their new leader and you'll be living in that area."

Ben was wide-eyed and bewildered by what he had just heard. "Wha...me? I'M gonna be living in New York as the new leader of the Plumbers branch in Manhattan?" Ben asked, as Max nodded his head. He then began to pump his fist in excitement as if he were 5 years old again. "YAHOO! I get to have my own team of Plumbers!"

Sandra then put her hand on Ben's shoulder and had a concerned look on her face. "Ben, sweetie, wait." she said to him. "Before you get over excited, just listen. You need to be careful when you're living in the Big City."

"Oh, yeah, you're right." Ben replied after realizing it. "I heard this place is filled with crime. Which means that I'll have to protect myself at all times while fighting crime and not to bring too much attention because that also means that I'll have to deal with real world problems."

"Exactly son but don't worry, you'll pull through." Carl added to it. "It's all part of growing up."

"Here's the picture of the place you'll be staying. It's a house by the beach." Max then showed an image of the place Ben will be living in. The house was indeed by the beach, the back porch had a fire pit, a hot tub and a pool. The inside had three bedrooms, an office, a living room, seventeen guest rooms, a fully stocked kitchen, a garage, a tool shed and nice pathway.

"Cool! It's better than living in one of broken-down apartments in the city." Ben felt astounded to know that the Plumbers would be compensating him. "You didn't have to do all these things for me, Grandpa." he felt modest a little bit.

"I know, but it's for the best." Max smiled at his grandfather. "So pack your things. The bus will arrive soon. It'll be a long trip but I found a few things that'll keep you occupied for a while during the trip."

"You got it, Grandpa." Ben raced to his room to go get a few suitcases to prepare for the trip ahead.

First he grabbed the red suitcase, then a blue one and grabbed his green backpack. He packed a lot of clothing with his signature colors, black, blue, green, white and gray. He felt this sort of rush as he began Ben is finished packing his things as he heard the sound of a horn honking coming from outside.

 ***HONK* *HONK***

"That's the bus!" Ben said, as he grabbed his suitcases. "Well, this is it. My one way trip to Manhattan." Ben said to his family and allies. "It's gonna be bittersweet for me, leaving Bellwood for a new life in the Big Apple." Ben told his folks, the Professor, Azimuth and Max.

"I know son. It maybe full of loud, obnoxious and rude people living but you'll get used to living." Carl urged his son to not lose focus in a city a like New York. "Just be on your P's and Q's or something like that."

"I will Dad." Ben said to his father and then noticed that his mother had her head down, while she was holding a handkerchief in her hand and up to her face. "Mom, are you crying?" Ben asked his mother.

"I'm sorry Ben. It's just that I'm gonna miss you." Sandra sobbed as she embraced Ben.

Feeling that his mother was sad to see him go made him want to reassure her, and he did so by embracing her lovingly. "Mom, don't worry. I'll come visit when I'm available. Besides I'll be fine." Ben said to her.

"You'd better be, mister. Otherwise I'll give you a long stern talking to." Sandra warned the boy, as she was firm but fair.

"Okay, okay, I get the message." Ben said, feeling like he was complaining. "My bus is ready. Well, guys, I gotta go."

"Feel free to contact me, Gwen and Kevin if you need us." Grandpa Max requested. Ben nodded to his grandpa.

"And seriously, take extremely care of the Omnitrix. You have no idea how much work I put in the upgrades." Azimuth warned him.

"And please take precautions on time and space. Contact me if you require any assistance of restoring it." Professor Paradox

"I will. Goodbye guys." Ben grabbed his bags and got ready to hop on the bus as he said his goodbyes to the ones at his house. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye!" Max, Carl and Sandra said in unison.

"I'll miss you!" Sandra felt tears of joy flowing down her face.

Professor Paradox waved as the bus rode off to the largest city in the United States. "Farewell, Benjamin! Until we meet again!" he said as the bus slowly rode off to the interstate highway.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few days after our Omnitrix wielder had left Bellwood, we find ourselves in New York City, the Manhattan area, where we see the corporate tower headquarters of Starrware Industries, a corporation that is doing their best to try and change the world for the better. Inside the office we see a young woman dressed in black pants, a black button-up jacket over a blue shirt that showed an ample amount of cleavage with her hair in a bun. She was blonde and had icy blue eyes. This was Karen Starr, CEO and founder of Starrware Industries. Little did anyone know however, she was also the identity of the superhero known as Power Girl, chairwoman of the Justice Society of America, a group of superheroes that banded together during World War II and are still going strong with a few surviving members and some new kids. Right now, she was typing up a report on her laptop.

"Hmm, yes!" she said. "This should be a better way to end world hunger." Just then, there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

The door opened up to reveal a young man with messy brown hair and eyes to match while he had a straw hat. This was Dexter Nichols, one of Karen's employees at Starrware Industries. "Ms. Starr, here's the schematic you wanted." he said to her, feeling a little nervous around her, trying to resist staring at her ample cleavage.

"Thank you, Dexter." Karen said to her employee.

"Your welcome, Ms. Starr." Dexter could not help but stare at his boss's boobs.

"Eye's up here, you goof." Karen giggled as she patted him on the head.

Dexter blushed in embarrassment, but then he remembered something. "Oh, by the way, Mr. and Mrs. Allen and Mr. Garrick are here to see you."

Just hearing those names made her wide eyed in surprise. "Send them in."

"Sure thing, ma'am!" Dexter said, as he opened the door for the individuals to come in. They were comprised of a man with short groomed blonde hair, a woman with long red hair in a ponytail and an old man who looked to be in his late fifties. These individuals were Barry Allen, his wife Iris West-Allen and Jay Garrick. Barry was the current incarnation of the superhero known as The Flash and Jay was the original Flash who was in the JSA as a founding and surviving member. Iris was a reporter for a local news station in Central City which was near Coast City, hometown of Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and Star City, hometown of the Green Arrow, Oliver Queen.

"Hi Karen!" the lot of them said in unison.

"Barry, Iris, Jay!" she closed her laptop and hugged the three of them at the same time. "It's nice to see you. This is unexpected."

"Yeah, just thought that we come to see you today." Barry told her.

Karen was glad they came to visit her for a little bit. "So what brings you three here?"

Barry revealed the reason why they were at Starrware Industries and he said, "We just stop by to congratulate you on the contribution you made with the Central City Police Department. Besides the superhero work we've put in."

"Eh, that's no biggie. It's the least I can do for you guys." Karen

"We really appreciate that Karen. Oh, and we also have a present for you." Jay Garrick

"Aw c'mon. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but it's the least we could do." Jay said. "We got this present for you." he added, showing a gift for her.

Karen gasped in amazement as she liked what they got for her. . "Really, another snow globe?." she asked.

Jay said, "Not just any snowglobe. Look what it said."

She looked at the name on the trinket. It looked like a tiny scale-model of Bellwood, the city we just saw. "Bellwood? That name sounds a bit small-town-ish." Karen thought about it.

"Yeah, I know but I heard there incidents involving aliens, Knights and anything that is weird." Barry added to that matter.

"And it's also the home of a unique kind of superhero who goes by the name of Ben 10." Iris pointed the fact of that hero.

Karen was intrigued by how Iris presented the thought."Ben 10?" Karen wondered, as she was unaware of who that was.

"Yeah, Ben 10. And he's also a teenager." Iris replied to answer Karen's inquiry.

"But what's that got to do with me?" Karen reacted out of embarrassment as if Iris was trying to set her up on a date with the boy in question.

"I'm just saying..." Iris she had a smirk on her face, making Karen blush a little bit in embarrassment, and they broke out laughing.

"Look, ladies, will you calm down?" Barry asked them. "No need to get riled up about this Ben 10 character."

The two ladies turned their heads over to Barry, and chuckled. "You're right. Sorry Iris, I just overreacted a little bit." Karen rubbed the back of her neck, feeling very embarrassed.

"Me too." Iris added. "Oh and I got a interview with you later on today." she told the woman.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. I better get ready. Now if you'll excuse me." Karen said, feeling like she should get ready for said interview. She then hugged them again. "You guys are the best."

"Thanks." Barry said back to her.

* * *

We now skip ahead to a few days later. The bus Ben had been riding in had been stopping and going until he finally arrived in the state of New York, he went past a place where the rich people of state live, The Hamptons, and after that, he went past Albany and got a good look at the sky when the sun was setting.

"Wow, what a beautiful sunset this is." Ben said to himself.

Just then, the driver called out, "Coming up on the Walker Mill Hotel! We have time to grab some food if you'd like." to every one.

Ben was glad for that as did everyone else on the bus and they all stopped at the Walker Mill Hotel and spent the night there.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

Ben had been sitting in his seat on the bus as it made it way around the Interstate route to the Big Apple. He then dialed a number on his phone and the answer was from a redhead who looked to be Ben's age, even had the same eye color as him. She was dressed in a blue jacket, red shirt with a cat logo on the chest, bright gray jean-pants and white Kung-Fu shoes, while her hair was in a ponytail. This was Gwen Tennyson/Lucky Girl, Ben's cousin who was with him the time he received the Omnitrix. And with her was a guy with a normal muscular build dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt

 _"Hey, Ben. What's up?"_ Gwen asked on the phone.

"Hi Gwen." he greeted his cousin on the phone. "Just thought I call you and Kevin to let you guys know that I'm riding on the bus all the way to New York as the new leader of the Plumbers Branch."

 _"What?!"_ Gwen yelpped as Kevin accidentally spat his drink out, causing it to spill all over Gwen's shirt. Gwen was now ticked off by this development. _"Kevin! What the hell!"_

 _"Sorry, Gwen. I was just caught off guard when Ben said he...um, what?"_ Kevin apologized as it could be heard over the phone.

"I said I'm heading to New York to become the new leader of the Plumbers Branch. Grandpa Max assigned me in that role and I'll be living in Manhattan for only how long I'll stay there." Ben repeated to the two.

 _"Oh, that's great, Ben!"_ Gwen was amazed by this and was happy for him.

"Yeah, except that I heard the sound of Kevin accidentally spewing his drink." Ben stated that he heard the sound of Kevin spewing.

 _"Yeah, all over me!"_ the girl complained.

 _"Hey, I said I was sorry okay?"_ Kevin complained. _"I mean it's not like I did that just because you're shirtless with your bra on!"_ he then pondered on that thought as it made him turned on for some reason.

Ben was wide-eyed in shock about that last comment. "Okay, too much info." he said to them.

 _"Excuse me for a second, Ben."_ Gwen smacked Kevin on his forehead for being such a doof.

 _"Ouch! C'mon, Gwen! I said I was sorry!"_ Kevin apologized again.

"And I'm glad you are." Gwen told Kevin, but then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and stared at him. "But, say that again and you won't be seeing me with my bra off or completely naked again until you behave like a gentleman or at an adult. Got it, mister?" Gwen hissed at him.

The reformed enemy of Ben nodded frantically as Gwen shut her eyes in annoyance. "More Crystal than Camp Crystal Lake." Kevin remarked.

Gwen took that as a hallow compliment. _"Good."_ she agreed to that. _"And seriously Kevin, you need to lay off the horror movies. Especially the Slasher flicks."_ she urged him.

 _"Touchy."_ Kevin cringed a little bit.

Gwen turned her head back to her phone a bit and _"Sorry, Ben. Just had to give Kevin some sensitivity training."_

"I see. So how's life in college?" Ben wondered

 _"Same shit, different day. Except that I grew my hair back, dress up like one of the hippy/classy sex symbols without showing too much of my bare midriff and only use my eyeglasses for reading. Besides going to classes, taking tests, getting to some activities and went to few parties with Kevin going to work and owning his own garage, we're protecting the world from alien activities too."_ Gwen told him about how her life in college was going. _"Minus the showboating and arrogance that you do all the time."_

"Aw, c'mon, Gwen." he complained. "I thought we were past that."

 _"I know but since you're going to lead your own Plumbers Branch, I'm now more worried that'll make you more arrogant, annoying and much, much more impulsive than you are right now."_ Gwen pointed out, warning him not to act like how she described.

"I know I know." Ben did what he could to reassure his cousin on that matter. "I'm just trying to resist that trait and be a better person than I was before. That's all."

Gwen smacked herself in the forehead and let out a sigh. _"That's not the point dufus!"_ she said, feeling frustrated by what her cousin just said.

"You know?" Ben felt annoyed by this. "I'm just gonna hang up and not talk to you anymore for while because you're being ridiculous."

 _"Fine!"_ Gwen huffed. _"But don't blame me if your arrogance will get you in more trouble than you have before."_

"Whatever. Bye." Ben said to her.

 _"Bye."_ Gwen answered and hung up on her end.

Ben hung up on his end and put his phone back in his pocket. "Dammit. Why does Gwen had to be such a b-i-t-c-h about me being an arrogant jerk who acts like a self-centered egotistical narcissistic asshole? Is she trying to push me away or is the other way around? Either way, it's all happening again. Maybe my arrogance is my weakness. Maybe I'll find a way to resolve it when I get to New York. Right now, I'm completely frustrated with myself." Ben groused.

Just then, a few girls around his age came up to him, one had blond hair with a green streak in it while the other longer auburn hair. "OMG, Ben Tennyson!" she whispered. "Hannah, I can't believe it!"

"Wow, what's he doing on this bus?" the other girl, now called Hannah, asked. They both walked up to him as they got on. "Um, Ben, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hannah, this is my sister, Lori."

Ben turned his head to them. "Oh, hi girls." he greeted them.

"What'ya doing on this bus?" Lori asked.

"Oh, I'm moving to Manhattan." Ben said, not wanting to reveal the real reason he was moving there. "I felt I needed closure from Bellwood."

The sisters were astounded by this. "Wow!" they said together.

"So, what were you grousing about?" Lori asked.

"Oh, I just had a rough conversation with my cousin, Gwen." he told them. "I told her I was moving, but when her boyfriend reacted, he spewed his drink all over her."

"Oh, damn. Looks like your cousin's boyfriend is in the doghouse now." Lori said.

"You don't know that half of it." Ben replied to the ladies as they sat down with him while they rode.

 ** _End Of Flashback..._**

* * *

After several days of waiting patiently for the day, Ben finally arrived in the Big Apple, he exited the vehicle he was riding in and grabbed his bags as he got off. And after exiting, what he saw was quite astounding. The lights were inspiring even in the daytime, and they'd probably be even better at night.

"I'm finally here. Now to see what it looks like." Ben said to himself, after he got his bags out of the cargo case on the bus and took a deep breath.

He decided to do some sight-seeing around the town before he got settled into his new house while he's there. First he stopped by Central Park, then he took a tour of the Empire State Building, which he zoomed by quickly and then he stopped by Roy's Pizza for a slice and the people there were quite enthusiastic about him being in New York.

"Aw man! All that sightseeing in the Big City has gotten me exhausted and starving at the same time. Oh, well, I might as eat me a slice of the famous New York pizza from Roy's, chill out for a bit and head to where I'm supposed to be going." Ben walked into Roy's and got a warm welcome as he was given a very warm welcome.

 **(A/N: Roy's Pizza was a name used in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret Of The Ooze, I always danced to the Ninja Rap by Vanilla Ice, as it has been a favorite song for me.)**

"Hey, is that Ben 10?" one of the patrons said.

"Oh, my god, it's him!" a cashier said, feeling ecstatic to see the boy in question appearing at their restaurant.

"Wait, what?" Ben felt amazed that he was heard of there.

"Hey, kid!" the manager said to him. "You must be one of the superheroes outside the Justice League and the Avengers, aren't ya?"

"Well, yeah. I sure am." he stated.

The girls were going crazy for him, in a lovesick manner. "Oh my god, he's so hot!" one of them said.

"Yeah, like Pop Boy Band kinda hot!" another girl said.

"Easy, ladies. You're making me blush." Ben rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, Ben! Can I get your autograph?" A very busty woman asked him.

"Um, sure." he said, rummaging through his pocket.

"Sign it right here." the woman stuck her massive breasts out and Ben started to blush.

"O...kay." Ben said as he got out a marker and signed his name on her boobs.

"Yes!" the woman jumped up and down with joy as her boobs started jiggling.

Just then a male fan of his went over to him, along with his brother and their friends. "Hey, Ben 10! Dude, you rock!" the man said.

"Yeah, that Will Hurange guy sucked!" said the male fan's brother.

"Who cares about what he said? You're our hero!" their third brother also agreed to that.

"Thanks gentlemen." he said, thanking them for the praise. "Okay, maybe. Maybe I should slow down to avoid referring myself as the third person because it's starting to kick in."

After he had his pizza, he took one to go as he whistled for a cab, and when it came near him, the license plate said 'NY4LIF' and it had lucky dice in the mirror. The cab driver rolled down the window and asked. "So where to pal?"

 **(A/N: That was a reference to one of my favorite 90's sitcoms, The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air, the very show that helped make Will Smith who he is now.)**

"Starrware Industries." Ben told the cabby.

"You got it." the driver allowed Ben to put his bags into the trunk of the car. "Hey, aren't you that Ben 10 superhero guy from Bellwood?"

"Yep, you're looking at him." he revealed.

"Wow!" the driver said, feeling astounded. "So what brings you here to the Big Apple?"

"I just moved here to see what it's like to live in the Big City."

"Well, you come to the right place." the cab driver said to him. "And speakin' of which, can I get your autograph for my sister?" he got out a piece of paper and gave it to the boy.

"I might need my hand later on but what the heck." he said, signing his name on the paper for the driver and gave it to him to give to his sister.

"Thanks. But can't guarantee any superhero discount on my cab."

"Fair enough." the boy agreed with that.

* * *

However, Ben had not noticed that something was about to happen. A whole bunch of people were having a normal day, cashing their checks and opening new accounts, however it turned bitter when a man dressed in a blue parka with fake fur around the hood. There were a few other crooks with him that surrounded the area. With the man was a woman with reddish blonde hair dressed in a gold and white outfit that had a jacket and combat boots while she had gun that was turning things to gold. Another individual had a wrestler-like build and a tank on his back. The third male was half normal and half of him looked like he had been burned, there was also a redhead dressed in an all green outfit that looked like it was made of leaves and a third woman who had short whit hair and was dressed in a navy costume with a snowflake logo on her chest.

"Alright, you know the drill!" the man in the parka said. "Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt!" he pointed some kind of gun at the lot of them and it was a lot different than the ones that the security guards were holding.

* * *

When Ben arrived at the building in question, he was quite in awe by how tall it stood. It was taller than most of the apartment buildings and any other place in the city, but not as tall as the Empire State Building.

"Wow! So that's Starrware Industries. So that's one of groundbreaking companies looked like, huh? Guess I'm about to take a selfie of it right now." Ben got his phone and set it to photo mode and snapped the selfie in front of the building. After he did so, he began to mutter to himself as he wondered about the one who ran this company. "I gotta admit it, Karen Starr who runs the place is really, really hot. I mean summertime hot." he began to fantasize about said woman and him in bed together. "I wonder if...nah." he dismissed it a little as he felt a little down. "She might not be interested in me. I'm probably not her...type."

Just then, an explosion happened at a building that was near it. ***BRAKAKOOM!*** The very crooks that were just seen had burst out of the building in a crazy manner, as they chuckled and clucked in their own mirth. The man in the parka froze the bystanders with his gun while a few were encased in gold by the one he called his sister.

"Whoa! Who are these bad guys? I've never seen them in my life. I don't know why they're raising hell in these parts but all I do know is that I gotta stop 'em before they tear my new home apart! I just moved here after all!" Ben then ran on up to who was causing the ruckus.

 **(BGM: JUSTICE by Hiroyuki Takami plays)**

The people were being attacked by this bunch after they had just robbed the bank. They all ran screaming in fear of these six villains, some even dialed 911 to call for help.

"Stop it right there! I don't know why you're doing this but the only way I'll allow you bad guys to this is over my dead body!" Ben demanded.

He saw them all. They were in fact some enemies of the heroes Ben had heard about on the news before, the Justice League. They included, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, his sister Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, these two were from the Rogues, enemies of the Flash, the others were Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost, a cold-hearted woman who has the power of Khione, the Greek Goddess of snow, the overly-muscular criminal went by the name of Antonio Diego/Bane, a serial murderer from Santa Prisca who was experimented on by a scientist who was working on Black Market research for terrorists to make super soldiers using a serum called Venom. The one with the half and half head was Harvey Dent, a former district attorney who had his face burnt, and became the villain known as Two-Face, and the redhead in green was Harvey's ex-girlfriend, Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy, a botany scientist who wanted to work on a way to make plants fight back against man like animals, but something went wrong.

 **(A/N: I have them in the outfits they had in Young Justice, Batman: Assault On Arkham, Suicided Squad: Hell To Pay, The Flash 2014 TV Show and so on.)**

The villains all turned around and saw the boy in question. "Hey, wait a minute, you're the Ben 10 boy from Bellwood that everyone is talking about, aren't you?" Captain Cold asked.

"You're looking at him popsicle breath!" Ben 10 presented himself to the villains.

Bane scoffed at his appearance. "Ha! I've seen, fought and broken better heroes than a pathetic teenaged toothpick like you!" she taunted.

Poison Ivy mused at the boy and purred a little bit. "Although I must admit it, you really are handsome." she said with a smirk.

"Thanks. Except that you babes got sexy looking bodies ended up having evil brains and a...a very nasty appetite for destruction." Ben countered Ivy's flirtation as Killer Frost walked up to him, also with a smirk on him.

"I like it when you talk dirty to me." Killer Frost said, seductively.

Ben was wide-eyed by the way she said it and raised his eyebrow. "Okay, that's not what I mean." Ben felt his face turn red as he felt embarrassed.

"So should we play with him before we keep raising hell in these parts?" Golden Glider asked in a quirky manner.

"Bah! That would be a waste of time and energy taking the boy on!" Bane scoffed again.

"Yeah, no shit." Captain Cold

"Hold it! Why don't we let the coin decide on weather we do it or not?" The Harvey Dent side of Two-Face suggested.

"Now that's the Harvey Dent I know." Poison Ivy flirted a little.

However, the "Big Bad Harv" side of Two-Face snarled in anger. "Get out of my face!" he demanded, making Ivy back away.

"Well, touchy." Ivy huffed.

The boy looked at them both and joked, "You two need to get a room!" as he noticed this.

"We used to date." Poison Ivy pointed out.

Ben was intrigued by that fact. "Okay." he said.

"Anyway, heads, we're not gonna pulverize you to a bloody pulp. Tails, we'll just do it anyway." Two-Face stated it.

"Either way, you're going down and sent straight to the mental hospital!" Ben teased a bit.

Two-Face tossed the coin into the air and it flipped repeatedly and then it landed in his hand and placed it on the back of his burned side's arm. "Well?" Bane asked.

"What did it land on?" asked Captain Cold.

The half and half villain revealed it and it was Tails. "The coin seiz you lose kid." Two Face smirked evilly.

"Well in that case, it's hero time!" Ben activated the Omnitrix and he turn the dial several times until at last it landed on an alien he used the first time he fought the DNAliens and their masters, the Highbreed. A Methanosian who he called "Swampfire" only the DNA got morphed into a different kind of thing, just as Ben slammed the dial down and there was a green light emitting from the watch. However, instead of Ben's body turning into the alien in question, it gave him a sword-like weapon that looked similar to the blade used by Ivy Valentine in Soul Calibur. "Hey, what the..." he felt astounded by it.

As the green light dimmed the villains all saw what had happened in front of them. "Wait, aren't you supposed to turn into one of those aliens like you always do?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Yeah, but I ended up having a sword that has Swampfire's powers." Ben informed them. "My watch got upgraded."

"Yeah, well, who cares?" Killer Frost remarked. "Let's just put him on ice, fellas! I'm gonna enjoy giving him the big chill!" she joked about another alien that Ben had in his arsenal.

"You and me both, sister!" Captain Cold agreed with Frost.

"Okay, then. Let's do this!" Ben got his sword ready for the fight.

He first hits Two-face with it, knocking the gun out of his hand and throw his coin up into the air. Two-Face, Poison Ivy and Bane had no idea who he was but Captain Cold did, as did Killer Frost, Frost even flirted with him a little bit which made him raise his eyebrow. He then used the Swampfire sword on Golden Glider and Captain Cold. Ben charged at them and they did the same thing, he first hit Captain Cold with a vine and grabbed Bane with a few vines or more, next he placed a ring of fire around Golden Glider and went to attack Poison Ivy, she would try to counter it, by she soon found herself outmatched by Ben's alien DNA plant. Next, he shot a fire ball at Killer Frost and then tangled Bane up a bit. Next, Ben slashed through an ice wall and a few other obstacles that got in the way as Bane grabbed some concrete from the ground and threw it at him, but he slashed through it like he saw on his favorite show, Sumo Slammers.

"Cool!" Ben said, feeling astounded by how he used it to wrangle most of them. "Even if I haven't gone full alien yet, I've still managed to kick all of your asses!" he then turned his head to Ivy and Frost. "Mainly the nicely shaped ones!" Ben flirted with both of them.

"Hun, that dirty talk of yours may have turned me on but you're gonna learn the hard way that it's not very nice to fool with Mother Nature!" Poison Ivy said. She then whipped out her own vines, only for Ben to cut them up, which surprised her in the most odd way.

"You were saying?" Ben quipped.

The male villains and Golden Glider all struggled to get out of the vines. "You're not gettin' out of this one!" Two-Face threatened.

"Not yet anyway." Ben warned, pointing his new blade at the villains. "Not until I see you guys get turned over to the authorities."

"I think not!" Golden Glider struggled as she reached for her gun and zapped the vines and turned them to gold, allowing Bane to break free and release everyone from the bonds.

"Let's get him!" Captain Cold ordered and they all got back to fighting him.

"Okay, who's next?" Ben asked.

"That would be me!" Bane then pressed somthing on his glove, causing the Venom to course through him and make him over muscular. Bane was now hyped up with the Venom. "I'm gonna crush you like an annoying cockroach that you really are!"

"Well, in that case, I got something you're own size to pick on!" Ben retracted the Swampfire Sword and he switched it to 'Transformation Mode" he turned the dial to a four-armed alien called a Tetramand which he dubbed, "Four Arms". He slammed the dial down and his body began to change to the size and height of the alien in question, he sprouted two extra arms and he grew an extra set of eyes and he now found himself wearing some new form of body armor in this form. "Four Arms!" he declared.

The villains were quite in shock, however, Bane was not moved. "It seems that we've underestimated you, Ben 10. But no matter, I'll still break you in two!" Bane threatened.

"We'll just see about that, ugly!" Ben as Four Arms said, pounding his fist together. "Now let's get on!"

"As you wish." Bane said with a smirk.

"I have you now, brat!" Bane said, as he locked up with Four Arms. "It's time to say goodbye!"

"Not quite. Piledriver!" Ben as Four Arms grabbed Bane up, fell on his rear and slammed Bane's head to the ground. "Next, Three Amigos!" Four Arms then grabbed Bane by the waist and slammed him over his head and onto the ground three times. "Here comes the Brainbuster!" he lifted the brutal luchador over his head, slammed him to the ground on it. He got up on a building and measured it up. "And for the grand finale, 450 Splash! Viva La Razza!" he jumped off of the building and flipped and slammed his body onto Bane's, knocking him out. "Now stay down, you big bully on steroids."

Ben changed back into himself as he once again used the watch to go into "Weaponry Mode" when he turned the dial to a blue and black alien with wheels for feet. This was a species known as Kineceleran, or as Ben called himself in that form, "XLR8". "Now to use XLR8 to make these guys dizzy."

"Don't get cocky, kid! We'll put your ass on ice one way or the other!" Captain Cold taunted.

"Not if you catch me first!" he then slammed the watch down and now had boots in the style of the alien in question. Ben soon noticed something about himself. "Wha...hey! Why am I glowing instead of turning into XLR8?" he wondered.

"Who's gives a rat's ass? Get 'em!" Two Face barked.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Harvey." Poison Ivy agreed.

The villains all started to chase after him. "Oh, boy! Looks like I'm gonna have to run!" Ben he started running, and the villains were bewildered. He was going faster than a bolt of lightning.

"Where do you think you're goin' kid?" Captain Cold asked as he barked at him. "Come back and fight us!"

Ben stopped as he turned around to face them again. "Whoa! Am I fast? But how? I didn't turned into XLR8 and yet I still have his super speed! On second thought, I might use that to my advantage and take them down. Either way, I hope this works." Ben took a sprinter position and got ready. "Okay, here goes nothin'!" He bolted off and began going places back and forth, avoiding anything that tried to get in his way.

The crooks were dumbfounded by how fast he was moving, and how his clothes were not burning. "Dammit! What the hell?!" Golden Glider saw him zooming by the lot of them.

"That's gotta be him!" Poison Ivy saw this also, in fact this boggled her mind.

"Now he's making me mad!" Two Face he groused and grabbed a secondary gun from behind his belt. "Shoot him!"

Ben kept on running and teased them. "You gotta be quicker than that!" he said.

Snart fired his Cold Gun "Hold still so I can freeze you!" Captain Cold

"And catch a cold in a pleasant day like this? Nah, I'll pass!" Ben once again got out the Swampfire sword to do something about it. "Okay, who else want some..."

"I think that'll be me." Killer Frost said, freezing him in place.

"Oh, shit." Ben winced in pain as Killer Frost swung her hips, walking towards him.

* * *

As this was going on, Karen was walking around with Iris as the both of them concluded the interview she did with her and they both stopped by her office. Just then, there was a woman inside waiting for her, she had a red orange blouse and dark miniskirt on while her glasses were black and her hair was in a curly bun do. This was Donna Anderson, one of Karen's employees and friends, and she was also the CFO of the company.

"Thanks for the interview, Karen." Iris thanked the woman for a wonderful interview. "It was really great."

"No biggie, Iris. Until next time?" Karen

"Yeah, see you later. Barry and Jay are waiting for me."

"Bye, Iris." Karen said. But as Iris left, Karen looked out her window and saw at the place near the building, she saw Ben trapped by Killer Frost. Almost instantly, she knew what she must do in order to help. "Donna, I'm heading to the roof to get some fresh air. It's been a long day so far."

"Okay but when when should I schedule the next staff meeting?" Donna asked.

"How about...October 9th." Karen suggested to her.

"Done." Donna agreed to that idea.

Karen looks around and notices no one in the hallway. She rapidly bolts to the rooftop at breakneck speed. She takes her glasses off and says, "It's time for Ben 10 to be helped by Power Girl!" Karen then opens up the top of her jacket to show that she had a white leotard with a oval-shaped hole in the middle of the chest to expose her ample cleavage while she tossed her jacket and miniskirt aside as she put on a pair of blue gloves and boots while she also had her red cape slung over her shoulder.

* * *

Ben is still having a hard time dealing with the super-villains who were busy thinking of how to pummel him down a few pegs.

 **(BGM Changes: NIGHT FEVER by Dave Rodgers plays)**

Frost then went over to him and seductively licked him on his cheek, making him quiver in shock. "What's the matter, sweetie?" Killer Frost asked as if she were flirting. "Does my presence sent chills down your spine?" she went closer to him with a seductive smirk on her face.

"More than that, you're making me wanna turn up the heat!" Ben joked, trying to warm himself up.

Killer Frost prevented him from doing so. "Uh, uh, uh. No need to do that. You wouldn't make me melt like that, would you?" she kept on doing her best to seduce him. Ben broke out anyway and went over Frost's head landing on his hand, knee and foot.

Frost then fired a series of ice attacks at Ben, but he kept blocking them with his sword. "I wouldn't mind getting me an attractive babe but since you're trying to turn me into a human ice cream, I'll make an exception!" he the did a soccer kick to one of them, hitting Frost in the shoulder.

Being hit by this mad Frost really angry. "You gave me a cold shoulder!" Killer Frost snarled. "Nobody gives me a cold shoulder and gets away with it!"

Ben then saw that Frost got ready to blast him with her ice powers again, only for Ben to block them. "Touchy!" Ben joked.

"Block my blast all you want but I still got you on ice, Benny boy!" Killer Frost taunted him.

"Not for long!" Ben said, feeling ready to counter her again, only for him to hear the sound of a gun being pointed at his head.

He looked behind himself and saw Two-Face right their with his gun at Ben's head. "We couldn't agree more!" Two-Face hissed.

"Aw, Man!" Ben felt worried that he had no backup. "How about another coin toss?"

"Nah! Not this time, kid." Two Face made a snarky remark. "Any last words before you die a quick and clean death?"

"Yeah, why are your guns red hot all of sudden?" Ben asked as he saw it.

"Wha...aaaaaagggggghhhhhh!" Two-Face looked down at his gun, he felt how hot it was and he dropped it and did his best to cool his hand off. "Hot, hot, hot! My hands are burning!" he blew on them to cool off and he touched one of Frost's darts that dropped.

"Hot enough for you, Harv?" a female voice said from behind Two-Faces back.

"That voice. I recognize that...oooooohhhhhh noooooo." Two Face said, as he turned around and soon Captain Cold, Golden Glider, Bane, Ivy and Frost all looked at who it was and they saw a certain blonde superhero hovering above them.

"Oh god!" Poison Ivy smacked her forehead. "Please don't tell me that's..."

Ben was bewildered at the sight of the woman in question as she flew over to battle scene. "Whoa! Power Girl? Awesome!" Ben said, feeling amazed by her.

"The One and Only." It was indeed Power Girl herself.

"So you've found out we were causing mayhem and chaos in this filthy city!" Golden Glider cursed herself.

"Hello! I got Super Hearing, genius!" Power Girl stated, feeling like she thought that Golden Glider lost her memory. "I got the same powers as Superman! Remember?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Killer Frost said sarcastically.

"So what are doing besides sticking those giant titties in our business?" Captain Cold remarked.

"Dude! That's no way to talk to her like that you punk!" Ben defended Power Girl out of the blue.

"Thanks, Ben! I'll be there in the moment!" Power Girl told him, reassuring Ben that she'd be there with him momentarily.

Power Girl then threw Bane around and then froze Two-Face and Golden Glider in place with her ice breath. "Shit! Super Breath!" Two Face

"Get her!" Bane declared as the rest of them all charged at her. "I'm going to break every bone in your body, Power Girl!"

"Nope!" Power Girl countered as she lifted the over muscular villain into the air while she flew. PG then did the hurricanrana on Bane, spiking his head on the concrete really hard.

"That was awesome!" Ben was astounded by the way Power Girl used a wrestling on the overly muscular villain. "Care to thaw me outside before I catch a cold on a warm and sunny day?" he asked. her.

"Hold still. I'll melt you out of this." Power Girl shot her heat vision at the ice that Ben had been trapped in by Killer Frost prior to her arrival.

"Thanks, Power Girl. That ice lady nearly turned me into a popsicle." Ben pointed out, feeling the need to thaw out a bit.

"No problem." Power Girl said back to him and got a good look at the boy. "So you must be the famous Ben 10. A normal guy who turns into different aliens with his watch and saved the world a dozen times I assume."

"Yeah, that's me." Ben then pointed to his watch. "And the watch you're referring to is called the Omnitrix. And also I did saved the world but not alone. I did it with the help and support of family and friends."

"I see. That was totally impressive." Power Girl grabbed him by the head a little bit. "And you can stop staring at my chest." she urged him.

"Actually I was staring at your beautiful blue eyes." Ben defended himself bluntly. "And second of all, I'm really little starstruck of meeting you in real life. Oh, and you're more than your massive chest, you're amazing by what you do." he openly admitted.

"That...that was...actually sweet of you." Power Girl said, feeling her face burning a little bit. _'Oh, god. I'm blushing.'_ Power Girl thought, feeling awkward.

"Sorry." Ben rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Anyway, care to team up with yours truly?"

Power Girl agreed to it and got ready to fight alongside the boy. "Sure thing but first, ditch the cockiness and overconfidence please? That really turns me off."

"Okay." Ben utterly agreed with that.

"Good boy. So shall we?" Power Girl patted the boy on the head.

"Way ahead of you!" Ben said back to her.

"Alright, let's go!" she added, they both took their fighting stances.

* * *

Elsewhere, we see a whole bunch of heavily shadowed people gathered around a big round table as they watched the footage of Ben and Power Girl taking down Captain Cold, Golden Glider, Poison Ivy, Bane, Killer Frost and Two-Face. And he felt somewhat impressed by this team up.

"Hmm, so, Ben Tennyson is no longer in Bellwood, but New York City, eh?" the first man said. "And with Power Girl of all people yet."

A shadowed woman also got a good glimpse of this. "I never would have thought this day would come when Ben and Power Girl would be on the same team." she said, after seeing the video.

"Not to mention Ben's Omnitrix seems to have been upgraded too." asked a deep alien voice in a sinister manner. "It seems as though Azimuth made his new upgrade the ability to copy the species powers and turn them into his own and make weapons out of them."

Just then, another shadowed woman had a seductive smile across her face, "Mmm, he sure is handsome, I'll give him that." she said.

"Oh, come on." a gruff shadowed man said. "You're not serious about that, are you?"

Just then a fist slammed on the table, "Enough!" a forceful voice said to the lot of them. "Either way, we need to make sure that Tennyson and Power Girl are dealt with, and eliminated." the voice belonged to a man who looked like he was dressed like a knight, but his mask was goldenrod.

* * *

"It makes no difference, Power Girl!" Bane bellowed boasting about how to break someone. "I'll still break everyone in your body!"

"Seriously, Bane! When will you learn that bigger doesn't make you better?" Power Girl locked up with Bane as they wrestled this time. She did the old collar-elbow tie-up gesture.

"As far as size is concerned, it's how you use it that counts!" Bane stated. "If you get my meaning."

"That's why like Humpty Dumpty you took a big fall!" Power Girl said, as she then lifted Bane up into the air, and then slammed him to the ground hard, sending him into a crater when he hit the ground. "I'm way more stronger and powerful, you lucha libre reject perv."

"Hold it, cutie! I'm so not done with you yet!" Killer Frost flirted with Ben again. "I'm gonna dominate you like a dominatrix for giving me a cold shoulder!"

"That makes two of us! Except that I'm gonna break the ice that's Ben Frozen!" Captain Cold taunted.

"That pun is so cold bloodedly lame! So instead, I'm gonna show how I've been Hot!" Ben scoffed as he activated the Omnitrix yet again, turned the dial and it showed the image of an alien called a Pryronite, he slammed the dial in and his body began to change again and in almost an instant, his body looked like red melted rock but with the Omnitrix logo on his chest and his head was flaming like it was on fire. "Heatblast! Whoa! I've haven't used Heatblast since I was 10 years old!" he was astounded by this as Captain Cold and Killer Frost were in deep trouble now. "Anyways, it's time to turn up the heat!"

Heatblast then shot his fire bolts at the two frozen villains and hey both ran off. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! STOP! IT'S TOO HOT!" Killer Frost yelled, feeling some scorching pain on her booty.

"I tried to tell you but you must've had too much of a brain freeze to listen!" Ben as Heatblast joked.

Killer Frost raised an eyebrow and had her jaw slanted in a confused manner. "BOY, AND I THOUGHT MR. FREEZE HAD THE LAMEST ICE PUNS BUT THIS BULLSHIT TAKES THE ICE CREAM CAKE!" she yelled.

"NO SHIT!" Captain Cold violently agreed.

He then trapped them both in a ring of fire. "Are you starting to melt like the Wicked Witch of Oz?" Ben as Heatblast

"YEAH, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! NOW MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOOOOOOPPPPPP!" Captain Cold yelled and begged as Heatblast threw the Cold Gun out his hand.

"Yeah, sure." Ben as Healblast then punched Snart in the jaw while he punched Frost in the belly, knocking them both out for the count. "Now catch come Z's while we deal with your pals here."

Golden Glider helps Two-Face up and the both of them got to charge at Power Girl. "Heeeeeerrrrrreeeeee's Harvey!" Two-Face said, reciting the infamous line from The Shining to try and scare PG, but she was not moved.

"You've really pissed us off in a big way, Power Girl!" Golder Glider said, as she were angry. "And for that, you're in for a long and painful haul!"

"You're not gettin' out of this one!" Two-Face threatened the woman in question.

"No but I can go through you two the only way I know how!" Power Girl was shot at numerous times by Two-Face's guns, but the bullets just bounced right off of her and one even got into her cleavage. But she pulled it out and crushed it with her foot. Next she bashed both of them so much, she kicked the hoot and a half out of them. "So how's does that feel?"

"Agh, my ribs! That boot of yours cracked them!" Two Face winced in pain, after feeling his ribs crack.

Golden Glider yelled and bellowed in pain as her right leg was injured. "My leg! My beautiful right leg!"

"Totally sorry about that but you dweebs should've thought about that instead of causing a crime spree in my city!" Power Girl taunted them both, while she placed her hands on her hips.

Ben saw the way PG took down both Golden Glider and Two-Face in a single hit. "Wow! Power Girl is diffidently a thing of beauty." he looked at her and how beautiful she was, almost as if he were lovestruck. "Especially when she's got every bodybuilding muscle in her body."

"Oh, Benny boy?" Poison Ivy sang seductively.

"Yeah?" Ben then saw a whole bunch of vines, tangling him up as Ivy walked up and swung her hips, doing so. "Ah! What did you do to me?"

"I have you right where I wanted you." Poison Ivy said.

Power Girl turned her head and saw Ivy hog-tying the boy in a vine trap. "Ben!" she panicked and bolted off.

"I can see that you're flattered and infatuated but..." Ben said, but was cut off.

"I'll love you even more. One simple but delicious kiss and you'll be mine...forever." Ivy told him as she had her 'children' bring him closer to her.

PG felt enraged. "Ben, don't kiss her!" she warned. "Her lips are poison!"

"I can't move! I can't resist her and use the Omnitrix to change into..." Ben struggled to reach for the Omnitrix and it showed the image of a green alien that looked like a blob with a metal device over it's head. Miraculously, he was able to slam the dial down and his body began to change as he was a green blob alien that as of the Polymorph species and was able to slip out of the vine trap. "Goop!"

Power Girl saw the appearance of the Polymorph and she felt like she was grossed out by the appearance. "Ewwwwww, gross!"

"Sorry, Power Girl! I didn't mean to gross you out!" Ben as Goop said, appologizing.

"Actually, I think I like it." Poison Ivy mused at it even more.

"Then let's see how are you're gonna love it even more when I do this!" Ben as Goop zwooped away and slithered to the local garden shop and got out a bottle of some sort of concoction in a spray bottle.

"Weed Killer?" Poison Ivy laughed in a teasing manner. "That's not gonna work on little ol' me."

"That's funny. I was about to try it on you!" Ben as Goop joked. "Oh, well. Guess I'll try it on your plants instead." he did just that. He used it all on Ivy's plants, except for the ones that were not her own, seeing this made her miserable.

"Noooooooooo! My babies!" Poison Ivy bellowed in despair for her 'children' dying at the hands of the weed killer. "You're killing my precious plants you murderer!" she got angry.

"What? I only have a green thumb." Ben as Goop replied

"You're slime salad now, creep!" Poison Ivy threatened the boy and made a sword out of one of her vines. She runs at Goop, roaring in a bitter rage, only for Power Girl to get in her way.

The blonde heroine grabbed Ivy by the neck. "Uh-uh, put. It. Down." she demanded.

"Or what? You're just gonna dent my face?" Poison Ivy scoffed.

"Nah, I'll just knock you out with a finger flick." Power Girl did just that, and knocked her out with just the flick of her finger.

Ben was without a doubt was impressed. "Whoa. All of that Super Strength and you somehow knocked out Poison Ivy with a finger flick." Ben said, feeling astounded by her. "How did you do that?"

"I just learned how to control my powers and hold back their full potential. Otherwise, it would be disastrous if you're unleash it's full power or fell into the wrong hands or even worse, either being corrupted by it or use it for evil purposes. That's why we had to maintain the balance. Those powers aren't mastered overnight, y'know." Power Girl told him.

"You got a point." Ben thought about what she had said to him.

"I-I'm...n-not...f-f-finished with you...yet." Captain Cold struggled a little bit to get his Cold Gun. But, after a few seconds he was too weak to reach it.

"Whoops. Look like I overdid with the fire in my Heatblast form." Ben said, feeling like he was overpowered.

"At least he and Killer Frost are still alive." Power Girl reassured him. "Besides they're all going back to Arkham Asylum."

Ben thought about it and he knew he heard that name before. "Arkham Asylum? Do you mean that Gothic looking prison like mental institution in Gotham City?"

"Yeah, and Gotham is the home of the Dark Knight himself, Batman." Power Girl

Ben was astounded when he heard that name. "Batman? As in the Batman?" he asked.

"Yeah." Power Girl nodded.

"I heard that he's one of the co-leaders and a founding member of the Justice League along with Superman and Wonder Woman!" Ben showed his enthusiasm to her, which made her happy a little bit.

Power Girl confirmed that. "Yeah, and Superman is my cousin."

"What? Your Cousin?" Ben asked the buxom blonde superhero, and she nodded. "So you two are related. Guess that explains why you got the same power as him. That makes perfect sense."

* * *

Just then a whole squad of police cars showed up and the cops all pointed their guns at them. And some fire trucks even showed up along with ambulances, armored cars and jeeps. A few officers came out of their cars and pointed their guns at the scene.

"Freeze!" an officer said. "You're under arres...oh." the officer and his squad dropped their guns and holstered them as they got a good long look at the heroes. "It's Power Girl and...Ben 10?"

"Uh, yeah." Ben said, feeling sheepish.

"Oh, okay." the cops then walked up to them both and saw the villains all on the ground as the firemen used the hose of their truck to put some of the fires out "I take it that you took care of these mooks from Gotham City?" he asked.

"They're all yours, boys. But be extremely careful because they're extremely dangerous." Power Girl instructed the authorities.

"You got it ma'am." the lead officer said, signaling for his men to take the criminals away. "C'mon, fellas."

After the criminals were put in the armored cars, Ben used the Omnitrix to turn into a symbiotic alien that was black white and green. This was a Galvanic Mechmorph which Ben had dubbed "Upgrade." and he used his powers as that alien to repair the damage that had been done by the villains. And when Ben felt wiped, he returned to his normal appearance. "Man, I thought fighting aliens and weirdos in my life are one thing, fighting against these guys are a whole another story!" he said, wiping his forehead.

"Yeah, well you're better get used to it. There'll be plenty more of them than where they came from." Power Girl said, putting her hand on his shoulder. As this went on, she began to wonder. "Anyway what are you in New York and not Bellwood?"

"Let's just say that I've moved here and spend plenty of time from my hometown for a while. Besides I've wanted to get away from Bellwood anyway. I love my hometown but moving to Manhattan might be my chance to be a part of something bigger." Ben told her his whole story. PG just stood there with her arms folded in a curious manner. "Okay, so I've gotten overconfident fighting against these guys."

"Yeah, you were. But nonetheless, you've done a great job." Power Girl patted him on the head. "And you're not such a bad guy as well."

Ben blushed a little. "Gee, thanks for the compliment." he said, rubbed the back of his neck.

"No biggie."

"And you've still got very beautiful blue eyes." Ben added.

"Gee, thanks." Power Girl blushed after hearing that comment from him. "And...you're kinda handsome as well."

Ben felt his heart beat like a kangaroo gone mad on a hot Summer day in the middle of July. "Whoa, really? You really think so?" he asked.

"Yeah." Power Girl then heard something over several miles away. "Oh, you'll have to excuse me. That's something that needs my attention and I've have to respond it. Gotta go."

"Uh...sure. It was nice meeting with you anyway." Ben shook hands with her, sealing the deal.

"Likewise. Oh, and here's something to remember me by." Then, the unexpected happened...Power Girl kissed Ben in the cheek. "Check what I put in your pocket." she lifted herself off of the ground and flew off into the sky. "Until we meet again, handsome!" she winked at the boy as she zoomed away.

"She-She kissed me. She really kissed me! YES! POWER GIRL KISSED ME! POWER...okay, I better stop that before I get myself in trouble, let alone give any attention to the paparazzi." Ben then went somewhere and grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper with s seven digit number on it. And at the top it said, 'Ben, call me sometime. PG.' on it, denoting who wrote it. "So that's her phone number. I'm definitely gonna call sometime." he said to himself.

* * *

Later, Ben finally called his cousin Gwen again, to make amends with her for their argument earlier in the day. He then told her all about his sightseeing tour of NYC, when he stopped at Roy's Pizza, and his battle with the six villains and his team-up with the chairwoman of the JSA herself.

After hearing this, Gwen reacted to this news in a very awkward way. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, Ben, let me get this straight. After you went sightseeing in downtown New York, you met the busty superheroine known as Power Girl while taking on a group of super-villains comprised of Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, his sister Lisa/Golden Glider, Bane, Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy, Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost and former District Attorney Harvey Dent/Two-Face who were causing a riot-like scene?" Gwen asked wanting to know as she was bewildered.

"Yep, that's what happened." Ben said to his cousin. "But get this, Killer Frost tried to freeze me while she seductively licked my face."

"Ewww, gross-Urrrp!" Gwen cringed a little bit as she felt a burp come out of her. "Ooh, excuse me." then she felt her stomach churning. "I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Ben understood what his cousin meant by that. "That's the same reaction Power Girl got when I turned into Goop."

"Well, duh." Gwen bluntly stated. "Anyway, what was like to fight alongside Power Girl?"

"I was starstruck at first. Before we double teamed on these guys, she told me to ditch the cockiness and overconfidence. She's not into guys that has that." Ben told her.

Gwen broke out into laughter and said, "Told you so." as she gloated.

Ben felt utterly annoyed and responded "Gwen, please. I'm not in a arguing mood. Not after our argument earlier in the day."

"Hey, I was only trying to help, okay? You're the one who always have to learn the hard way given how arrogant, stubborn and flawed." she said.

"Yeah? Well, you got flaws too. Let's not forget that!" Ben shot back, but realized how dumb he was being to her right now. "Y'know, Gwen. This is ridiculous." What's the point of addressing the issues between us when we acting so immature, bickering with one another. You're my cousin I love you very much but we need to stop doing this to each other. Sure we have our flaws and our weaknesses but I have to be bigger and better than this."

Gwen now had a sad look on her face after realizing what Ben had just said to her. "You're right, Ben. I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Me too." Ben apologized back to her.

"It's just that I gotta worry about you and..." Gwen told her the real reason why she said that

"I know. I get that all the time." Ben said as he got a look around the inside of Starrware HQ itself. "Anyway, I'm at Starrware Industries and I'm about to head inside. And after that, I'm heading over to to the place Grandpa Max set for me and settle in so I'll be visiting the Manhattan Plumbers branch tomorrow. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Got it, dufus." Gwen remarked.

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Ben shot back to her.

"Just kidding, Ben. Bye." Gwen chuckled a little.

"Later." Ben hung up on his end and went to the front desk. "Okay, let's get this over with."

* * *

Ben is then seen on the news when he get's inside the inner works of Starrware. He sees the video of him and PG putting the beatdown on the villains.

The anchorwoman said, "We interrupt this broadcast to bring to you a special bulletin. Earlier today, Captain Cold, Golden Glider, Bane, Two-Face, Poison Ivy and Killer Frost nearly robbed the bank, but were thwarted by Power Girl, who had the help of Bellwood's own teen superhero, Ben 10. And from what eyewitnesses saw, Ben's watch got an upgrade. And, he also moved here to our town for a new perspective on things. We are unsure as to what the perspective is, but we hope to find out more. More as it happens. We now return you to your regularly scheduled program in progress."

The Tennyson boy is then approached by Donna who takes him by the hand into the elevator. They both get inside and Donna asks Ben if he could sign her breasts, so he did and used a washable marker on her which made her full of glee.

The CFO knocked on the door and entered. "Miss Starr, Mr. Ben Tennyson is here to see you." Donna said to the blonde.

"Thank you, Donna. You can send him in now." Karen said to her.

Ben walked into the office and said, "Hey, Miss Starr. I'm..."

"Ben Tennyson! What a surprise! I've been expecting you." Karen said, feeling confident.

Ben felt confused by how she described the whole thing. "Have...we...met before?" he asked.

"Maybe this answer your question." Karen removed her glasses and undid her hair. Next she pulled Ben close to her and embraced her and started smothering him with her large, supple breasts.

 _"I think I'm in love."_ Ben and Karen both said, in their thoughts.

"Oh, silly me." Karen giggled. "Sorry for having you suffocating in my...my...

"Big ol' muscles?" Ben asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, that's an appropriate way of putting it." Karen rubbed the back of her neck.

Ben then put two and two together and realized that Karen Starr was in fact the other identity of Power Girl. "No offense but you have a bodybuilding physique of an Amazon." Ben pointed out the fact that she had a strong build. "You must've did a lot of working out. Especially those huge biceps."

Karen let got of the boy and laughed in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry for nearly crushing you." she apologized. "I guess I didn't know my own strength."

"No problem." Ben said, feeling like it was nothing.

"Before we discuss something further, can you explain why you're here besides at me?" Karen asked the boy what he wanted.

"Because I like to be an intern there." Ben asked.

This was unexpected, even for him. He had never thought about finding a job while he was there. "Well, you've come to the right place." Karen smiled at him and was quite impressed. "So shall we proceed?"

"Sure. By all means." Ben allowed her to do so.

"I think I got a crush on her." Ben thought.

"I think I got a crush on him." Karen thought the same thing.

And so, it has begun, Ben Tennyson/Ben 10 has moved to New York City, gotten a job as an intern at Starrware Industries and has teamed up with the beautiful Power Girl. And now he must lead this new Plumbers branch against this menagerie of massive mayhem and madness. Can the new Plumbers, Ben and Power Girl stop this? Or will they fail? Who knows. We'll find out either way.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, that was certainly tough, but what a way to kick off 2019. A new year, a new start on stories like this one. Well, I hope you all like this story as much as I like writing it with the hep of my co-writer ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man. Big shout out to him BTW, and to the others who like this pairing such as Rexfan1333 and Judge Royce for making the idea possible.

Stick around for Chapter 2: Getting Settled In!

Ben arrives at his new house and decides to unpack his things. He looks around the place and sees that it has all the items he'll need to sustain himself. He then hears the doorbell, as he answers the door it was Molly Gunther who along with Rook Blanko, Hobble and Manny Hansen. They bring Ben to the Plumbers New York branch H.Q. and it looked amazing to him. Karen Starr was in her office with Dex, Donna Anderson, Alice Cohen and the visiting Jimmy Olsen who arrives with Lucy Lane and Dr. Harrison Wells to discuss a partnership between Starrware Industries and S.T.A.R. Labs. And while they are speaking, Cheetah, Killer Croc, Gorilla Grodd and Copperhead are running amok in Brooklyn, so Ben and Power Girl have to work with Supergirl, Robin (Tim Drake) and Firestorm to fight them off. Can they do it? Find out next time!

Please read, review, like, follow and comment. And remember **NO FLAMES!**


	2. Settling In!

Yo, everyone. How are you all doing? Me and ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man are back for the second chapter of The Vengeance Of Enoch. In this next chapter, Ben arrives at his new house and decides to unpack his things. He looks around the place and sees that it has all the items he'll need to sustain himself. He then hears the doorbell, as he answers the door it was Molly Gunther who along with Rook Blanko, Hobble and Manny Armstrong. They bring Ben to the Plumbers New York branch H.Q. and it looked amazing to him. Karen Starr was in her office with Dex, Donna Anderson, Alice Cohen and the visiting Jimmy Olsen who arrives with Lucy Lane and Dr. Harrison Wells to discuss a partnership between Starrware Industries and S.T.A.R. Labs. However, Cheetah, Gorilla Grodd, Killer Croc and Copperhead all break out of Belle Reve and cause a rampage in NYC, as Ben and PG fight them off. But Firestorm, Supergirl and Robin arrive to help them out. Can the heroes take them down? We'll find out next!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same As Before!

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Settled In

 _Last time, our hero Ben Tennyson had just defeated Dr. Animo and was given an upgrade for the Omnitrix, he could now make weaponry out of his alien forms and combine his own DNA with those of the aliens in question. Grandpa Max had a new assignment, he was to lead a new Plumbers branch in New York City, the Manhattan area. Ben got on a bus and headed there. But before he could get to his house, he thought about doing some sightseeing around the city. He had lunch at Roy's Pizza and got alot of attention from the citizens. But then he spotted Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Antonio Diego/Bane, Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy, Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost and Harvey Dent/Two-Face causing a ruckus. It is then that Ben is helped in defeating them by Power Girl, chairwoman of the Justice Society of America. The two of them work together to fight them off the villains and they get thrown into Arkham Asylum. After the battle, Ben told Gwen all about it and then he started taking up a job as an intern at Starrware Industries, where he would meet his new boss, Karen Starr, who he figured out was Power Girl's real identity. However, little do they know, they are about to be in for the fight of their lives, and in the end, only one will be left standing._

We now see Ben getting out of a taxi and he is astonished by the sight before him. It looked a lot different from any other beach-side house that anyone had owned. As Ben got his luggage, he placed it all by the front door and payed the Cab driver and found the key under the welcome mat.

"So that's my new house Grandpa Max bought me, huh?" he admired the way it looked upfront. "Not bad. Okay, it's time to get settled in."

Ben unlocked the door and the inside of it was really astonishing. He first browsed around the place to make sure he didn't get lost. "Cool! I didn't know my new home is that a bit fancy but at least it's a start! Grandpa didn't have to do that for me but...aw what the heck! At least the items here will keep sustained for a while. Anyway I gotta check my new master bedroom!"

He got a good look inside the master bedroom and it had a big king sized bed with two nightstands on each side of it, two lamps on them, one had an alarm clock, but just in case his would not go off, he would use his phone as one. It also had a dresser, a closet with plenty of space for his clothing and such, and a big HDTV on the dresser, next to a DVD player. "Nice! I was hoping that I'd have my dream bedroom someday! Including the king size bed! Look at it! The bed sheets are so soft." he lay down on his new bed and felt how comfortable it was. "Well, not as soft as Power Girl's marshmallow like watermelons on her chest." he then started fantasizing about the massive breasts of the female superhero who helped him out yesterday and how he'd feel them up with delight. But then, he smacked himself in the forehead. "D'oh, what am I saying? I gotta start unpacking and then check the rest of the rooms in this house."

 _'But I gotta admit, Power Girl has a very strong body.'_ he thought to himself.

He continued his self tour of the new domicile and he was completely astounded. "So far I checked the living room, kitchen, guest rooms, office, studio and the garage. I'm really impressed with them, especially that I got myself a 75 inch 4K TV and a motorcycle. Thank God I got a driver's licence."

By the time he was finished, there was a knock at the door. "Coming, coming!" Ben walked up to the door, opened it up to see a guy with red skin, four eyes and four arms on him, and with him was a woman with short reddish hair and blue eyes, a short bug like being and a guy who was mixed colored. These individuals were Plumbers themselves, and they include: Hobble, Rook Blonko, Molly Gunter and Manny Armstrong. Ben met Manny along with his girlfriend Helen Wheels when they were trying to find Magister Max.

"Break yourself fool!" Manny said, jokingly.

"Cut it out, Manny!" Molly elbowed the teen Tetramand in the ribs.

"Our apologies Ben. Manny is just being...well, you know, Manny." Rook said to him.

"Rook, Molly, Hobble and Manny. Well, this is surprise." Ben he told them, feeling happy to see them.

"I see you've settled in your own place." Hobble said to the Tennyson boy, looking around the new domicile he had gotten. "I wish I got my own house to live in, but I realize that I'm too much of an alien to have one." he sighed in defeat.

"Cheer up, Hobble." Ben said to him. "If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

"Thanks, Ben. I feel better already." Hobble he said with a hint of snark in his tone.

"Even though I like my new home, I also got me a new job so I could pay some bills and unfortunately, probably mortgage." Ben told them, feeling serious about those sorts of things.

The lot of them were astounded by this turn of events for their friend. "You're lucky you're taking steps to adulthood kid." Manny said.

"Tell that to my cousin, Gwen." Ben huffed a little bit about his cousin. "She's lucky she's in college."

Rook then folded his arms and denoted to him why they were here. "Anyway, we're here to take you to our new Plumbers New York Branch Headquarters."

"Wait. Grandpa assigned you guys to NYC too?" Ben asked, feeling astounded by this turn of events.

"Yeah, he assigned us a few days ago after you rode the bus to get here." Molly told him.

Ben was glad to hear that he'd be getting to work with some friends of his while he was staying in the Big Apple as leader of the Plumbers branch. "Okay, I'm coming with you guys but I'll be riding my new bike." he said.

"Your new bike?" Rook raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Grandpa got that for me." Ben went over to the garage and brought

"Okay, I'll race ya!" Manny challenged, Ben had a smirk on his face but that was stopped when Molly whacked Manny on the back of the head.

"No, no, no. No racing." Molly scolded them, not wanting the guys to get reckless. "We're here to lead our new leader of this city's Plumbers Branch, not get into a race that'll have him arrested."

"Party pooper." Manny complained, folding his arms in frustration.

"Don't worry, Manny." Ben reassured. "I'm sure we can do it on the race track there, if you have one."

"Oh yes." Molly stated to him. "You guys can race there whenever you'd like."

"Thanks Molly." Manny said to the lady.

"Anyway, let's go." Rook said, in a stoic manner.

"That I can't wait." Ben said, as he revved up his motorcycle and they rode off to the new location where the Manhattan Plumbers were staying at.

* * *

Ben followed Molly, Manny, Hobble and Rook on his motorcycle. They made a few stops due to the red lights and the finally arrived at their destination.

"Sorry, guys. I got carried away testing out my new bike." Ben said, apologizing to the lot of them. "That was awesome!"

"Whatever show off!" Manny huffed.

"Ben, this is serious. If you're gonna be leader on this branch, you're gonna have to behave like one. Which means no more acting like an arrogant jerk. And I mean it." Molly said, being very strict.

"You're right, Molly. Sorry about that." Ben said back to her. "It's just that I still got plenty of time to grow up." as he let out a sigh.

"I know kiddo." Molly ruffled Ben's hair a little bit as if she were his older sister. "Anyway, welcome to our new Plumbers Branch Headquarters."

"Wow!" Ben felt very impressed by the sight of this. "I think I like it already."

"Well, you better get used to it." Molly folded her arms. "Just don't let your newfound position as our leader go to that young head of yours."

"I'm aware of that due to my previous experiences." Ben snarked at her.

"This might take a while." Rook facepalmed himself in grief.

"Yeah, no doubt." Molly shut her eyes when she said that.

The doors opened up and showed the main hold of the hideout, it was filled to the brim with Plumber Tech, and some of it was made by Max Tennyson and his team of experts, as well as several other individuals. "Hey everyone!" Ben waved to everyone as he walked on by.

Just then, he spotted a whole gaggle of girls flirting with him. "Hi Ben." the ladies said to him and they all winked and blew kisses at him while Molly just rolled her eyes as Ben just blushed a beet red color causing Manny and Hobble to smirk impishly while Rook just had a blank stare.

It is then that Ben saw two of the rookies in there, who were also brothers. Right now, they were bickering like idiots. Ben stomped over to them and banged their foreheads together to get them to stop."All right, break it up you two. Break it up!" Ben he ordered. "We're on the same side. Fight the bad guys, not each other. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they said at the same time, feeling stunned by Ben's arrival.

"Good." Ben walked away from the bickering brothers as he let out a sigh of grief. "Mataku. This is really gonna take some getting used to."

 **(A/N: Mataku is Japanese for Good Grief.)**

"Yep, that's why they're looking up to you as their leader now." Hobble said to the teen.

"Yeah but not enough as a mentor because my mentor skills still need work." Ben scratched his head. He then turned his attention over to Molly. "Think you can help me on that one, Molly?" he asked.

Molly then put her hand on his shoulder. "Sure, but you have to mature first, Ben."

Ben sighed about that, as if he felt as though being leader of this branch was gonna take a toll on him or his demeanor. "Manny, what you got." Ben asked the Human/Tetramand hybrid as he wanted to know what he had to show.

"I've ran a diagnostic of the building and this new invention James came up with while Ryan helped him out too." Manny showed a diagnostic of the invention in question as well as a hologram of the structure of the hideout. "As you can see, this base has 110 floors below, some are the living quarters, some are the laboratories, the rest of them are the hangars, garages and so on and so forth."

"Wow, talk about massive!" Ben was impressed by this. "110 floors, that's alot."

"Sure is." Molly agreed to the sentiment. "My room is right across from the lounge and if you ever need some advice from me, you can come and talk to me."

"I'll be sure to remember that, Molly." Just then, Ben's phone began to ring in his pocket and when he picked it up, he answered it. "Hello?" Ben asked. He could hear a female voice that the others could not. Ben's expression changed from normal to astounded. "What? Really?" he wondered. "Okay, I'm on my way right now!" Ben said to the voice, as he hung up his phone on

"Where are you going? Molly asked seeing Ben get back over to the front entrance.

"My job!" Ben told them. "I'm now working as an intern for Miss Karen Starr at Starrware Industries! I'll tell you guys about later, bye! Contact me in case of an emergency!"

"O...kay." Molly was astounded. She then turned over to the guys and asked them, "Did you guys know that he has a job in the city now?" and they all shook their heads meaning 'No'. "And at Starrware Industries of all places. Who knew?" she stood by the wall, resting herself a little bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Starrware Industries, we see Karen in her office with a guy that had short orange hair and freckles on his face while he also had brown eyes. And with him was Donna, a woman with shoulder length redish blonde hair dressed in blue, orange-yellow and had a necklace around her. Also with them was a man who looked to be in his late forties with a pair of glasses, a black jacket, pants and a gray shirt and also with a young woman with shoulder length dark hair and blue eyes. These individuals were Alice Cohen, Jimmy Olsen, Lucy Lane and Dr. Harrison Wells. Jimmy was a photographer for the great Metropolitan news paper, the Daily Planet while Lucy was the sister of Daily Planet reporter, Lois Lane and the second daughter of army general Sam Lane. Alice was another loyal employee at Starrware while Dr. Wells is the CEO and owner of S.T.A.R. Labs, the same people who aide Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Hello, Ben. It's so good of you to join us." Karen said to him.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Star." Ben apologized and bowed in front of her.

The buxom blonde giggled, teasing him a little. "Please call me Karen. And actually, you're on time. Just as long as you don't have any fantasies about me." Karen winked her eye at the boy.

"Sure thing, I mean, yes ma'am." Ben blushed a little but, but then looked at Donna. "So, Ms. Anderson, who's this with you?"

"Oh, this is Alice Cohen." Donna introduced her to him. "She joined after she separated from her ally, who she called the Monolith."

"Nice to meet you, Alice." he shook hands with the woman in question.

"Likewise Ben." Alice replied to him.

Ben returned his attention over to the blonde in the room and envisioned her with him naked in bed as they made out and let their tongues dance in each other's mouths. In his thoughts Ben said. ' _Okay, She's showing off her massive cleavage. I really gotta concentrate on not looking at too much of her supple boobs._ _I'm not really trying to sexually harass her. It's freaky enough that she's Power Girl.'_

 _'I got you right where I wanted you handsome.'_ Karen said impishly, in her thoughts.

Donna cleared her throat and introduced the boy to the guests in the room. "Mr. Tennyson, I would like you to meet Dr. Harrison Wells of S.T.A.R. Labs, Jimmy Olsen and Lucy is here on behalf of her sister Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, who happened to be Superman's Ex-Girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you guys." Ben shook hands with all three of them.

"The pleasure all ours, Mr. Tennyson." Dr. Wells said to him.

"Please, call me Ben." he insisted.

Lucy then walked up to the young man. "So you must be the famed hero from Bellwood." she asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Just had to be reminded not to let this sort of thing go to my head." Ben said to them, not wanting to feel like he was rubbing it in. "I get a lot of heat from my peers from that kind of behavior."

"Well, I hope that you can find a way to do that." Jimmy added, agreeing with Ben. "It's nice to meet you dude."

"Likewise." Ben said back to him. "You know, I noticed that you have the same first name is my number one fan, only he has a different last name. And your the one who always get's photos of Superman's battles."

"I shouldn't be surprised, I am his best friend after all."

Ben was astounded. "Whoa, you and Big Blue are tight?" Ben asked, as Jimmy nodded. "Awesome!"

* * *

While this was happening, something else was going down at a prison facility called Belle Reve. Inside we see a few guards getting knocked out by some kind of big, bulky rock creature. There was also a hooded man holding some kind of weapon and he released the button that opened up the cells at the prison and out of two of them came a man who looked like a humanoid-cybernetic snake while the other was a woman with golden fur and spots on the fur and a tail while her red hair was long. She had a black sports bra and shorts on as well. These individuals were Sameer Park/Copperhead and Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah, Cheetah was the arch enemy of Wonder Woman and a member of the Legion Of Doom while Copperhead was a member of the Injustice League.

The alarms blared as the two of them got out of their cells and pounced on a few of the guards. "Finally, we're free! Free from this shithole of a prison, Belle Reve!" Cheetah cackled in ecstasy about this.

"You sssssssaid it, ssssssister!" Copperhead agreed with the feline femme fatale. "Let'ssssss get the hell of here!" the two of them began to make their way out of the cell block, but were confronted by some of the guards.

"Hold it right there! We've got both of you right where we wanted you! Return to your cells at once or we will open fire!" the Prison Guard warned as they all had their guns trained on the two animal-themed villains.

"Can it asshole. Not without having any fun first." Cheetah ranted as she released her claws with a hunger for battle in her.

"Yeah, what she ssssssaid." Copperhead had an icy cold stare in his eyes.

"Your funeral. Fire!" the guard ordered as they all fired but the animal villains all but dodged their attacks. Copperhead bit of few of them, causing them to get infected by his venom while Cheetah bit a few of them, but left them in a state that required medical attention.

"Sorry boys but we're out of here!" Cheetah winked at some of the men and blew them a seductive kiss.

"Let'ssssss blow thissssss popciclesssssstand!" Copperhead said, not wanting to stay there any further.

"Geez, you sound like a snake." Cheetah was confoundedly annoyed by the way he said it.

"Well, duh! That'ssssss because I am a ssssssnake!"

Cheetah scoffed, "Whatever."

"Y-Y-You...bitch." one of the Prison Guards ranted at the feline villain.

"Yeah, I heard that before." Cheetah brushed off the insult that was shot at her.

Just then, they were met by two other individuals, one of them was a gorilla with armor on while the other was a giant humanoid crocodile in prison pants. These were Gorilla Grodd and Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Grodd was an enemy of The Flash and Croc was an enemy of Batman. "I see you got a nice lookin' ass, Cheetah." Killer Croc got a look at the feline femme fatale almost as if he were horny. "I would like to sink my teeth in."

"In your dreams, Croc." Cheetah scoffed again.

"Ah, Cheetah and Copperhead. So magnificent of you two to join us." Gorilla Grodd bowed to them both.

"Likewise, Grodd." Cheetah greeted the talking gorilla and shook hands with him. "I take it that they've been driving you bananas in the Big House."

"Yes, unfortunately. I really loathe them in ways you cannot possibly imagine." Grodd huffed.

"I take it you broke out of here too." Copperhead wondered.

"Indeed." Gorilla Grodd replied with an evil smile.

"Yup!" Killer Croc nodded. "Thanks to this guy." the man in the cloak stood before the other two animal villains.

"Who are you?" Cheetah asked, demanding an explanation.

"You'll know soon enough my kitty. But observe my ability." the mystery person stated. He got out his weapon and opened a portal as more stone monsters appeared, leaving the first two animal villains impressed.

"Wow!" Cheetah purred like the feline she was.

"Now there'sssssss something you don't ssssssee everyday." Copperhead felt intrigued.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Gorilla Grodd asked.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Killer Croc liked this new guy they had with them.

"Now we make our escape." the mystery person instructed and asked them to follow him, and they did just that.

"Sounds purrrrrrrfect to me." Cheetah purred again.

The lot of them looked around and saw some vehicle they could swipe to make their escape. "Let's take the Military Carrier, shall we?" Gorilla Grodd invited and they all nodded in unison as they got inside the carrier with the stone monsters following them along the way.

* * *

Later, we now find ourselves at a building in Washington D.C. which is known as The Hall Of Justice. Inside the main hold of it we see a man with short, groomed black hair and icy blue eyes with a lean yet muscular build dressed in a blue costume with red trunks, boots and a red cape on his back while the logo on his chest was the letter 'S', this was Kal-El, the last son of the planet Krypton, on Earth he took the name Clark Kent and was raised on a farm in Smallville, Kansas and years later he would grow up to become the Man Of Steel himself, Superman, the most powerful man in the universe. And with him was a woman about his height with noticeably fair-skin, straight waist-length black hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders. She appeared ageless even though she looked like she was in her twenties, and attractive in appearance, sporting a voluptuous frame with a sizable bust and well-toned yet muscular build, dressed in a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them and red boots with a white strip on the front of them. On her arms is a pair of silver bracelets that can deflect bullets, red star shaped earrings, a golden tiara with a red star on it and a golden lasso hanging from the side of her waist. This was Diana, Princess of Themyscira; home of the Amazons, a warrior race of all females. She is the hero that the press call Wonder Woman. And the thing hanging from the side of her was her Magic Lasso, ti could make a liar tell the truth. These two are also founding members of a group of heroes known as the Justice League as Superman was their leader.

 **(A/N: I have Superman and Wonder Woman in the outfits they had before the New 52 which is Post-Infinite Crisis, cause those ones are Iconic in my opinion.)**

The two of them were walking in after a workout they were having, enjoying some alone time, as they were also labeled as the Power Couple of the Justice League. "I see you've improved your fighting skills, Kal-El. Since when did you take martial arts?" Wonder Woman asked.

"And MMA? Let's just say I've decided that I wanted to use more than just my powers and after being temporary powerless, Batman, Black Canary, Wildcat and such taught me martial arts. And I figured that you sparring with me would give me some pointers I would need." Superman told the Amazon Princess. Earlier on in the day, that had been sparring together to hone their skills like any other team would do. "After all that hard sparring we did, I barely broke a sweat."

"Maybe but you're still getting a towel anyway." Wonder Woman gave him a towel to wipe himself off. "Believe me when I tell that I have ways to make you sweat." she smiled at him charmingly.

"Can't argue with that." Superman agreed with her on that one. "I think spending a lot of time with you giving me a new lease on life and made me a better superhero, a better leader for the Justice League than I was back then, a better mentor for my cousin Kara and my little brother Conner and more importantly a better person."

"I have that effect on people." Wonder Woman said, agreeing to what her boyfriend just said."Especially after things ended between me and Steve Trevor and another with Bruce Wayne." the two of them sat down at the table in the main hold together and she placed her hand right over his own as she also had an apologetic look on her face. "And I'm sorry your relationship with Lois ended very badly."

"Thanks, Diana. We had our ups and downs from my devastating struggle with Doomsday that ended with both of us dead, to my resurrection, our glimpse as Justice Lords, Lex Luthor becoming President of the United States where he framed me for the murder of Metalo, Darkseid invading earth and more. When Lois and I were together ever since she knew my secret identity, we were being romantic but then we had a rough patch and she ended up making everything about her 24/7, suspected me of cheating on her because of her jealousy that I was working with you and superheroines and stating that she's the only one who keeps me grounded when it's obvious that my connection with my parents, Bruce, Kara, Conner, Karen, my former girlfriend Lana Lang, our fellow Leaguers and you kept me grounded as well. That's why we called it quits. I was bummed out at first but with the love and support from Ma and Pa, I was able to get over Lois and focus on what's important in my life. Because I needed to continue to grow up some more anyway."

"I understand, Clark. That reminded me of the past relationship I had with Bruce Wayne. The times we had were amazing but he gave in to the darkness that plagued and consumed him since his parents were brutally murdered in front of him when he was a child. That's why he still has trust issues and believed that the world is a darker place that he only saw in his eyes." Wonder Woman told him.

"That explains why he created those contingency plans to neutralize us in case we went rogue in the first place. He should've told us before he would do that to avoid the breach of trust but given how stubborn Bruce can be and how he doesn't trust anyone, it never was that simple." Superman said about their colleague not trusting anyone at all. "Even though he had good intentions to create those plans."

"Bruce may never admit it but maybe he wanted to save us from ourselves because maybe...just maybe that we're capable of stooping down the level of our enemies." Wonder Woman said to her man.

"So if the time comes when Batman will give in to full darkness and betrays us like before, we'll use the contingency plan that he provided for us and save him from himself because he would do the same for us if it happened to us." Superman felt solemn about the whole idea of the Dark Knight giving in his dark side and betraying the JLA.

"I agree. It's strictly important that we should maintain the balance between good and evil. I have to remind everyone that." Diana was reluctant to agree to that sort of thing.

"That's why I love you, Diana." Superman as he kissed her in the lips.

"Speaking of which, you do know that Bruce got back with Selina I assume?" Wonder Woman asked the Kryptonian out of curiosity.

"Of course. Why you'd ask?" Superman wondered.

"Because there were rumors that Starfire of Teen Titans and Vixen who is part of the League are both currently dating the same superhero within the ranks of the Titans after Vixen's relationship with John Stewart ended Starfire's relationship with Nightwing concluded without any hard feelings." Wonder Woman explained to her lover.

"I hope that the Teen Titan they're currently dating at the same time isn't underage." Superman said, hoping that they made the right choice. "That would grind somebody's gears. Although I'm happy for Black Canary finding love again with Nightwing after things ended between her Green Arrow."

"So you supported Dick and Dinah's relationship?" Diana wondered. "Even though Zatanna is with him too?

"Of course." Superman stated to her.

"So do I." Wonder Woman stated as she pressed her lips against Superman's.

 **(A/N: The talk about Batman that Superman and Wonder Woman have was based off the movie Justice League: Doom. One of my favorite animated flicks ever. And I came up with the idea of Nightwing being in a threesome with Black Canary and Zatanna.)**

Meanwhile in the basement of the building we see a young man with brown skin and short remaining black hair, one brown eye and one red eye while he was all in a cybernetic suit of armor that was silver, black and blue with a red logo on his chest and 'T' on both his shoulders, with him was a fair brown skinned woman with short hair, glasses over her ebony brown eyes, dressed in a lab coat and also there was a blonde man dressed in a pilot jacket and darkwash jeans. The one with the armro was Victor Stone/Cyborg, the woman was his girlfriend, Sarah Charles, a scientist who had looked up to Victor's father, Dr. Silas Stone and the blonde man was Col. Steve Trevor, Wonder Woman's old boyfriend and top notch air force pilot. Just walking into the room was a woman dressed in a suit with short brown hair, teal eyes and luscious red lips, this was Sharon Vance, she used to work for Superman's arch-nemesis, Lex Luthor, before he became President of the United States and gave LexCorp to Mercy Graves, who had turned it around and Mercy began supporting the Justice League against her former employer.

"They seemed to be enjoying each other's company." Sarah Charles folded her arms in amusement.

"Yeah, no doubt." Cyborg agreed with what Sarah said. "They make a great couple one day."

Just then, they were met by a man with short blonde hair and dressed in a bomber jacket, white lone-sleeve and cargo pants, while on his face was five o'clock shadow. This was Col. Steve Trevor, Wonder Woman's ex-boyfriend and the man she saved when he first arrived on her home island, Themyscira. "Oh, sorry Steve." Cyborg apologized to the man in question.

"Oh, no problem, Vic. I'm just trying to process my post relationship with Diana." Steve said, accepting the apology.

Sarah then went up to Steve, as if she were family to him. "Cheer up, Steve. I'm sure you'll find happiness again." she said.

"Are you sure about that, Sarah?" inquired Steve.

Sarah nodded in acceptance. "Absolutely."

"That's my girl!" Cyborg kissed Sarah on her cheek, making her giggle with delight. "That's one of the things I like about you!"

"Anyway, what are you guys working on?" Steve asked.

"Oh, we're working on a new program for the Slideways Teleport." Sharon said, going over the data on the device in question.

 **(A/N: The Slideways Teleport was the gateway to the Watchtower, the Batcave and S.T.A.R. Labs. I first got familiar with it when I played Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham and felt the need to incorporate it into this story.)**

* * *

Back at the Plumbers H.Q., Molly is with two female rookies, one with long blond hair and turquoise eyes and one with short black hair and brown eyes, these two were Shannon Coulson and Alexandra Brandt, or Alex as her friends called her. They were two of the several girls who flirted with Ben when he arrived while some of the others were alien in origin. Alex was the one who blew a kiss at him and Shannon winked at him. They were chatting with Molly for a while.

"So, how long have you been at Plumber Boot Camp?" Molly asked the girls.

"Oh, I've been there since I turned 18 and I enlisted at Mt. Rushmore." Shannon replied. "I met Alex while I was there and we bonded."

"Yeppers." Alex said. "I helped Shannon adjust to life as a Plumber and be better around aliens." Molly was impressed by the girls and the courage that they displayed. "So, Molly, tell us, do you think Ben is cute?"

That question actually made Molly blush a very bright shade of red. "W-w-w-w-what!?" she outburtsed. "Why would you ask me that?!"

"Well, you've known him for a while now, and you never made a move." Alex teased.

Molly let out a sigh of grief, "Ugh. I never made a move because...I have a fiancee back home." Shannon and Alex both gasped in shock at this. "That, and I hardly know Ben that well."

Just then, they are approached by a blue-skinned woman who entered the room and looked like Ben's speedster alien, XLR8, she was half human and half Kinceleran, This was Helen Wheels, Manny's partner and significant other.

"Helen, what are you doing here?" asked Molly.

"I have to show you something." Helen then went up to the console and pulled up several video images and showed the breakout that occurred just a few hours ago. "I was contacted by someone from the Justice League, Red Tornado, that something had happened at this prison facility." she showed the images of the villains in question all breaking out of their cells and aiding an unknown man in a cloak. "Here are the files on each of them." the files showed up and Molly read through them quickly and hit the alarm and it signaled for some of the group to go front and center to the main console.

"All right rookies! Listen up!" Molly started off with Helen by her side. "We've got a prison break in Belle Reve and two of the most dangerous criminals has escaped, Barbara Ann Minerva/The Cheetah and Sameer Park/Copperhead, a snake villain." One of them cringed a little bit but shrugged it off. "They're shown with Killer Croc, Gorilla Grodd and another criminal that controls monsters made out of stone! Brandt and Coulson, you'll be with me on lead defense. Our job is to hunt them down, capture them and bring them back to Belle Reve! Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the girls said in unison.

"All right, let's move out!" Molly ordered as the rookies all got their weaponry and went into their rides to apprehend the villains who were in the video packages. "Helen, contact Ben. We've got an emergency."

"Got it!" the lot of them all loaded up into their vehicles and mobilized for the battle zone.

* * *

Back at Starrware Industries Ben walked into the hallway and he was speaking with Dr. Wells going over something he wanted to show the boy during his adventures with The Flash.

"What kinda device did you want to show me Dr. Wells?" Ben asked the scientist in question.

"This." he showed him the device in question, it looked like a circle but with several points in the middle. "The Tachyon Enhancer Barry Allen who we told you that he was the Flash used when he went to the night his mother was killed by Eobard Thawne who happened to be the Reverse-Flash who seeks to put the device to his nefarious needs and desires."

"Whoa. No. Way." Ben said, feeling awestruck by how Dr. Wells stated this whole thing.

"Yes, I know." Dr. Wells agreed with the boy. "And so are Zoom and Savitar. They're like the Reverse-Flash but deadlier."

But Karen then saw something happening downtown. It was an explosion, she used her Micro-Vision to get a view of the emergency as the police cars, fire trucks and ambulances sped off to the spot in question, denoting that Gorilla Grodd, Croc, Cheetah and Copperhead were causing panic in the area. "Damn. Trouble." Karen muttered and then she turned her head to the three in her office. "Donna, Dex and Alice. Will you assist Jake with his new project in my absence until I come back?"

"Sure, Karen." Donna, Dex and Alice all agreed to do that as they went over to Jake's laboratory.

"Great." Karen walked out of her office and went over to Ben and Dr. Wells. "Ben, come with me."

"Coming!" Ben said, as Wells followed them. "What's going on? Bad guys causing panic again?"

"Yeah but this time, we deal with Cheetah, Copperhead, Killer Croc and Gorilla Grodd." Karen denoted.

Wells had a bad vibe in him. "Grodd again? Not good." he said.

"Well, in that case, it's hero time!" Ben got his Omnitrix ready for action.

"Damn straight!" Karen sped out of the room, changing into her Power Girl costume as Ben ran out the door and followed her to the parking lot. "Can you get on your new bike?"

"Yeah, I should be able to use the speed of the XLR8 alien from my newly upgraded Omnitrix." Ben said, selecting the very Alien he had mentioned.

"Good. Race you hun!" Power Girl playfully stuck her tongue out at him as she flew off to the scene of the crime.

"Hey, no fair!" Ben said, slamming his Omnitrix down. "You did that on purpose." Ben revved up the engine of his bike and raced off after PG. _'I think she likes me.'_ he said in his thoughts.

In her thoughts, Power Girl said, "I gotta admit, I think I'm attracted to him. Unlike Vartox, the perv who wanted me for my boobs. Either way, I'm so gonna enjoy hanging out with him. Just to make sure he ditches his arrogance and stays humble. That way, I'll shape him into a man and a true hero that he becomes. And hopefully that he has a cock that'll turn me out." she licked her lips seductively as she fantasized about the boy.

* * *

When the two raced off to asses the situation, Ben was on his bike while Power Girl was flying to keep up with the boy, due to him finally catching up with her and going way out in front. Ben then told PG about the group he worked alongside.

"So let me get this straight, the Plumbers are also an intergalactic law enforcement organization that uses many high-tech gadgets and weapons to protect planets in the entire universe from alien threats and attacks?" Power Girl asked, not knowing who the Plumbers were.

"Boy, you catch on so fast." Ben quirked.

"And your grandfather assigned you as the leader of your own Plumbers Branch in Manhattan?" Power Girl raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's about right." Ben confirmed. "His headquarters is inside Mount Rushmore."

"I gotta tell everyone in the Justice League about it." Power Girl felt amazed by this. "Oh, and by the way Ben, did I ever tell you that I'm currently the leader of the Justice Society of America?"

"No, but are they like the Justice League?" Ben asked.

Power Girl nodded. "Yeah, except that we're the sister team to the League." she said.

"Cool." Ben was astonished. "But still, are you trying to be awesome around me?"

"Oh, please. I've been doing this before I even met you." Power Girl retorted.

"Yeah, well, tell that to my wall crawling, web slinging pen pal!" Ben said, mentioning New York's own wall climbing hero, Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man? You're pen pals with Spider-Man?" Power Girl was astounded by this. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah. We met on the Messenger on Twitter and Instagram. We've talked about what's going on with our lives and superhero stuff as we kept his identity a secret. Recently he started his senior year at Midtown High School and is working on going to Empire State University someday in the future with his friends Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman, Felicia Hardy, Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom, Harry Osborn/The American Son and Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. Plus Spidey is ina relationship with Black Widow of the Avengers, who Spidey is part of as a reserve member as they help out other superheroes and fight off those who seek to do harm." Ben told her.

 **(A/N: This sorta takes place during the events of my Ultimate Spider-Man fanfic, What A Strange Web We Weave. I even thought about making a sequel for that one called G.I.S.E.R. Invesigations, be sure to check that out someday in the future.)**

"Wow!" PG was amazed by how he described that. "Even more awesome! He's also my pen pal too."

"Whoa, really?" Ben said, feeling shocked.

Power Girl nodded her head. "Yeah, really." But then she refocused her attention on the task at hand. "All right, let's take care of the business at hand."

"Way ahead of you." Ben said, revving his bike a little more as the two of them sped off.

* * *

While Ben and PG are bolting to the scene of the crime, they see Helen and Molly there in the tactical carrier and Ben stopped his bike, not wanting to collide with the carriers. Ben dismounted his bike and ran up to Molly and the others, feeling ready to get the lowdown on the situation.

"Ben!" Molly said, feeling glad he showed up. "Took you long enough."

"Let's just say that I was with Power Girl." Ben pointed his thumb at the busty superhero who came with him.

The had the female Plumbers in awe as they were amazed to meet her. "Power Girl?" Molly asked in excitement, showing her enthusiasm. "Oh my God! Hi there."she dusted off her hands as she prepared to shake hands with the woman in white. "My name's Molly Gunther."

"And I'm Helen Wheels." Helen introduced herself to the blonde hero.

"Hi there." the buxom blonde said to the two, shaking hands with them. "Ben told me everything about the Plumbers as an intergalactic law enforcement organization."

"That's affirmative." Molly said as some of the other Plumbers gathered around to accept help from their leader, Ben, and are astounded to see Power Girl with him. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise." PG greets the girls and she gets the information from them.

"What's the current situation?" Ben asked, wanting to know.

Molly began to inform Ben about the situation at hand. "These crooks running amok, wrecking havoc all over the city." Molly pointed and Ben saw the whole scary picture.

"I knew who they are. Gorilla Grodd, Killer Croc, Cheetah and Copperhead." Power Girl said, being familiar with those villains.

"You know these guys?" Ben asked the PG.

Power Girl nodded, confirming she knew them. "Me and the members of the Justice League fought against guys like them a dozen times." she said. "And believe me, they're as dangerous as they come."

The see that Grodd had been controlling the minds of the citizens in the area into causing mayhem at his command. "Looks like you're right, Power Girl." Ben said, believing her.

"Well, doy." PG witted at him.

"Molly, make sure everyone is safe. We'll deal with these guys." Ben said to Molly and Helen as he pointed his thumb to his chest. "But first things first..." he was walking up to make himself known to the villain in question.

"Ben, wait!" Power Girl went after the boy to make sure he was okay.

"Hey, creepazoids! Why don't you pick on somebody your size?" Ben got the villains attention, causing them all to turn around.

"So you must be the Ben Tennyson boy that everyone is talking about, I assume." Gorilla Grodd said.

"You're looking at him, banana breath!" Ben pointed at himself again.

Grodd snarled at him. "I suggest that you refrain from calling me that!"

Killer Croc was laughing his ass off. "YOU'RE Ben Tennyson? Yeah, right! You don't look so tough!" Killer Croc taunted and mocked Ben a little bit, but he was not phased by it.

"Yeah, you're alsssssso not sssssscaring ussssss either." Copperhead added to it.

Cheetah got a good look at him and had lust in her eyes. "However, you're purrrrrrfectly good and cute enough to be eaten alive by little ol' me." she licked her lips.

"Yeah, well, depends on how many hairballs you're gonna cough off before you get the chance to, Chi Chi!" Ben shot back, raising his eyebrow.

"The name's Cheetah! Remember it, brat!" Cheetah corrected as she hissed.

"Oooooh! You're in big trouble, boy!" Killer Croc pointed at him.

"Good thing you brought up the word Big because I got something really big in store for you as...Humongousaur!" Ben activated the Omnitrix, scrolled it over to a green holographic pattern and smash it down. His body started to change into a dinosaur-like alien that stood about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. This was Humongousaur, a Vaxasaurian, an species from the planet Terradino.

All the villains were shocked to see that Ben had turned into one of his giant alien forms. Killer Croc nearly had a conniption fit. "Ah...I'm gonna need a really, really, really big rock." he said to himself

"You're gonna need more than a really, really, really big rock to stop me, Lizard lips!" Ben as Humongosaur said as he stomped at them.

Just then, PG flew on to help out as well. "Hey, don't hog up all the fun, Ben!" Power Girl said to him. "I'm not a sidekick you know!"

"Power Girl." Gorilla Grodd said, being coy. "So gullible of you to join us."

"I'll be more than happy than to make you and your pals with you wish that you stay in the zoo!" Power Girl cracked her knuckles with determination. "And hello! My eyes are up here!" she also pointed at her face, diverting their attention away from her rack

"Huh?" Croc asked, feeling confused. And she still had that stare of irritation in her eyes as her breasts started to bounce by themselves.

Even though Ben was turned on by this, he had to get her to help him. "Ah, Power Girl?" Ben asked as Humongosaur. "Can you flex your pecs later? Everybody's watching." he pointed to some of the horny boys in the crowd.

"Oh, silly me. Sorry, boys." Power Girl said, as she was embarrassed by that.

"Let'ssssss get 'em!" Copperhead declared.

"Then what are you waiting for? Crush them!" Grodd ordered as they all charged at the two of them.

"I'll deal with Cheetah and Copperhead! You take care of Croc and his goons!" Power Girl decided for him.

"No problem!" Ben as Hunongosaur said, with determination as he stomped to fight Croc and his minions. He began to ram down the goons one at a time. "Show me what you got Crocface!" he taunted.

"Oh, yeah? Well, this Crocface is gonna bite you right in the ass!" Killer Croc shot back.

"Why? So I could fart in your face?" Ben as Hunongosaur taunted again.

"Okay, bad idea. I'll just tear ya to pieces!" Killer Croc stomped at the alien boy chomping in place as he ran and roared loud.

* * *

As this happened, Jimmy, Lucy and Dr. Wells all stayed at Karen's office and all of a sudden, there was a beeping sound that was a little bit like a ring tone.

"Hmmm. I wonder who that could be?" Dr. Wells asked himself.

Just then an image of Max Tennyson appeared on his phone. _"Dr. Harrison Wells, this is Max Tennyson of the Plumbers."_ Max said.

"So you must be the grandfather of Mr. Benjamin Tennyson I believe." Dr. Wells said.

 _"Yes."_ Max confirmed that saying. _"I've contacted you to inform you that 4 most wanted criminals has escaped from a prison called Belle Reve."_

When Dr. Wells heard that information, he finally started piecing it all together. "That's where Cheetah, Copperhead, Killer Croc and Gorilla Grodd were being held at." he said to himself. "How did they escape?"

 _"Someone who is controlling the rock creatures. I had a notion that someone either swiped them from Charmcaster or has created his own branch of them."_ Max confirmed that theory. "We've got the image of that individual."

The visual was of a pale man with gray skin and long white hair, gold shoulder pads, brown straps, bandages on his wrists and legs while he also had knee pads, a metal circle that connected the brown straps on him, he also had red eyes and a wicked smile on his face as he also held a futuristic gun that was shaped like a key. Harrison recognized who it was in an instant. "I believe I know who that guy was." Dr. Wells said. "He is Star-Tsar who called himself The Key."

 _"How do you know?"_ Max asked.

"Let's just say that I've have an unpleasant history with him." Dr. Wells told him.

Just then, Dr. Wells contacted someone who was visiting the S.T.A.R. Labs NYC branch. This someone had shoulder length black hair, Hispanic skin and brown eyes. This was Francisco "Cisco" Ramon, also known as Vibe, a Meta-Human with the power to open up breaches to other Earth's.

"Hey, Harry. What's happenin'?" Cisco asked, needing an update.

"I have some bad news, Ramon." he began to elaborate. "Star-Tsar/The Key has helped broke Cheetah, Copperhead, Killer Croc and Gorilla Grodd out of Belle Reve prison and out there running amok in Manhattan." he stated. "I want you to vibe a few allies to help out Power Girl and Ben 10."

Cisco was shocked when he heard that name. "Wait, Ben 10? As in the Ben 10 from Bellwood?" Cisco asked.

"Well, yes." Dr. Wells confirmed.

"Awesome!" Cisco said with enthusiasm. "Oh, sorry Harry. Okay, I'm on it!"

"Excellent!" Harrison said.

Dr. Wells took Lucy inside his car and drove off to the S.T.A.R. Labs branch in NYC while Jimmy rode on in his bike all the way to a building that had a giant globe on the top of it. This was the headquarters of the Daily Planet, the great Metropolitan news paper. And Jimmy bolted up to one of the upper floors and he met up with a woman with long black hair in a pony tail on the bottom part dressed in a purple business suit and mini-skirt. She had beautiful purple eyes and tried look more productive at work. This was Lois Lane, Lucy's older sister and Superman's ex-girlfriend.

"Jimmy, there you are! Where the hell have you been?" Lois Lane asked.

"Starrware Industries. I was there with Lucy." Jimmy replied to her. "Got my camera ready."

"Good. I need pictures so we can cover this story. I need perfect shots of this." Lois said, as she got inside the van.

"On it!" Jimmy said, buckling his seat belt as Lois started the vehicle. The van rode off to cover the action happening in Manhattan.

* * *

Ben, as Humongosaur continued his battle with Croc as he delivered a flying elbow drop to him and then a leg drop. Crock tried to counter with his claws, but was to no avail as Ben grabbed Croc by the tail and spun him around and around until he flung him across the way, sending him crashing into a wall. Grodd clapped slowly, as if to mock him.

"Impressive, Mr. Tennyson. All of that power in the form of that Omnitrix, you would've worked for me." Gorilla Grodd

Ben reverted back to human form and raised his eyebrow. "Why should I do your dirty work when I'm having the time of my life, kicking bad guy butt?" Ben asked tauntingly.

"Because I'm capable of doing this!" Gorilla Grodd activated his mind control helmet and Ben was suddenly frozen as if he were under the influence of the mad ape's mind control power. His eyes were then swirly like he was being hypnotized.

Power Girl saw the whole scary thing and felt an anger rise in her. "Ben, no!" she said in horror. "Grodd, stop it! Let him go!"

"Never, Power Girl!" Grodd rejected the idea. "He's mine now!" he was about to order Ben to attack Power Girl, but he was stopped when he got scorched in the back by a ball of fire. He took his cape off and used it to block out the fire. "Ow! Who did that?" Grodd demanded to know.

The villains all looked up and saw a man dressed in a outfit with a color scheme of bright yellow and orange and includes a quantum splicer device in the form of the nuclear symbol on the left side of his chest. His head was a Caucasian male with short dark hair and glowing white eyes while the top of his head was on fire. "Hey, Grodd!" he said. "Why don't ya pick on somebody your own size, yo?" this was the nuclear man, Firestorm, the merged superhero identity of both Ronnie Raymond and Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson.

 **(A/N: The outfit is based on the one he had in the New 52 storyline but mixed with the one he had in DC's Legends Of Tomorrow. And I always wondered what it would be like if Jax had continued being Firestorm, but with Ronnie Raymond being alive and such.)**

"That depends on the size of the game you spit at all the girls of the Justice League, Ronnie." said the other half of Firestorm (Jax), correcting Ronnie.

"I know. I can't help myself." Ronnie said back.

"Except that a green haired drop dead gorgeous heroine named Fire blew you off and burned you verbally." Jax joked at him. "Besides she's interested in me anyway."

"Whatever dude." Ronnie shot back. "Anyway, we brought in the calvary!"

Power Girl sighed when she saw who it was, "Firestorm!"

"What?" Grodd, Cheetah, Copperhead and Croc all gasped in unison.

"Hey, what the..." Croc was German Suplexed on the top of his head by a girl with long blonde hair dressed in a tight blue long-sleeve shirt with Superman's 'S' symbol on the chest, a red cape and skirt to match, red boots and a gold belt around her waist while Copperhead was struck from behind by a boy dressed in a green, black and red outfit with a black and yellow cape, green eye mask and holding a staff. These were Tim Drake/Robin and Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Superman's Cousin and half sister of Power Girl.

 **(A/N: I based Robin's outfit on the one Dick Grayson wore in the opening scene for Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, the movie of course. And Supergirl's outfit is the same one she wears in the comic's today.)**

"Supergirl and Robin?" Cheetah gasped in shock.

"Well, what did you expect? The Super Friends?" Supergirl joked as she punched Cheetah in the belly.

Robin was fighting off the mind-controlled bystanders with his staff and also tripped a few of them up. "We heard you guys started a party of in the middle of the Big Apple." Robin said, denoting it like the teen detective he was. "But you dweebs forgot to leave out invitations for us!" he retorted as he kicked a gorilla soldier in the leg, knocking him down a bit.

"Well, in that case, we'll make an exception!" Grodd said, as he directed his attention to his mind-controlled slaves. "Tear them apart as well!"

"With pleasure!" Cheetah got back up, shaking off the pain her belly.

Power Girl got done beating up some of Grodd's goons and flew right over to Ben, who had felt a little disoriented. "Ben! Ben, are you alright?" Power Girl asked, feeling concerned.

"Yeah." Ben reassured the woman. "I can't believe I let that overgrown talking chimp brainwash me." he complained as he rubbed the top of his head.

Power Girl then dusted off the boy's hair and chuckled a little bit. "Next time, be a little careful not to let that happen again." she urged.

"I'll do my best." Ben said, assuring her that he will.

"Good." Power Girl said, but also surprisingly kissed Ben on the lips. Ben was wide-eyed when that happened before PG broke off from it. "Ready to get back on these guys?"

"You bet!" Ben said, feeling more than ready to fight.

Just then, Robin, Firestorm and Supergirl went over to them and gave them a device of some sort. "Guys, we brought something that'll counteract Grodd's mind control helmet!" Supergirl said, showing them the devices. "Here! Take these!"

Ben and PG took the devices, placed them around their heads and felt that they could filter out Grodd's mind-control. "Alright, now I'm ready for round two. As I've said before, It's Hero time!" Ben got his Omnitrix ready once again and he felt a suit of armor forming around him. It was blue, black and green on the visor. "Spideymonkey!" Ben shouted as he saw the new gear he was sporting. "Wow, Spidermonkey armor this time. Cool!" he said. "I wonder what it can do." he then started sticking his fist out and shot a web out of the top of his glove, yanked the one tied up in it towards him and back-flip kicked him away.

PG and the others were impressed by the way he did that and he began to use the agility of Spidermokey against the gorilla soldiers. He then started climbing up the wall and did a drop kick from there and knocked another goon down. "Time to switch it up!" he altered the Omnitrix again and his gloves soon changed to something green and black. He stuck his arm out and out came a vine. "Nice! Wildvine's powers could be useful here!" he said as he continued to fight.

However, Supergirl began to wonder something about what PG did earlier. "Power Girl, what did you kiss him for?" she asked.

Power Girl began to blush a little bit. "I don't know." she said, nervously, which is normally never her at times.

Supergirl gasped a little bit and said with a sneaky grin, "Oh, I get it now." she started off. "You like him because he's the famous hero from Bellwood."

Power Girl's face became an even more bright red with embarrassment. "Hey, cut it out! I don't know what you're talking about!" she denied it.

"Then why are you're cheeks turning red?" Supergirl asked jokingly. PG tried to shake it off, but let out a sigh of grief when she face-palmed herself.

Copperhead then got the girls attention when they both faced him. "Becausssssse ssssssssssssshe'll be covered in blood by the time I get finisssssssshed with the two of you!" he hissed, charging at them both getting ready to bite them and inject his venom into their blood. But they bot blocked his jaw with their arms.

As they struggled, Supergirl then kicked him in the gut and what Supergirl and Power Girl did was grab Copperhead by the neck. "Keep your ugly-looking fangs off of us, Copperhead!" Supergirl said, as they threw him into the air and waited for him to come back down.

Power Girl catches him in her arms. "He doesn't have any Kryptonite." she said. "So let's just whammy him anyway."

"Totally!" Supergirl agreed, as PG punches him in his snake-like face. Next, the two Kryptonian girls catch him again, throw him to the ground while they use their heat vision on him, slamming him hard.

"Had enough, snake breath?" Supergirl asked jokingly.

"NEVER!" Copperhead bellowed, as he tried to get back to his feet.

"Good answer." Power Girl joked. "Supergirl! Booty sandwich?"

"Comin' right up!" Supergirl agreed.

"Aw shit." Copperhead complained as PG and Supergirl both slammed their good-looking rear ends into his face, squishing it and knocking him out as they stood back to back to each other.

"Nobody beats a babe with an attitude!" they said in unison, pumping their fists after Copperhead fell to the ground.

* * *

Jimmy arrives with Lois in the news van, he exits along with Lois who gives her broadcast of the battle.

 **(BGM: 9.95 by Spunkadellic plays)**

"This is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, coming at you live from Manhattan, New York." she started off. "It looks like Power Girl and Supergirl, along with Firestorm and Robin are fighting Gorilla Grodd, Copperhead, Cheetah and Killer Croc, who recently broke out of Arkham Asylum." she added. "Uh oh, he's spotted me!"

Killer Croc spots the van and grabs a rock and slowly steps towards. "That big mouth of yours has gotten you in trouble more times than I can count, Ms. Lane!" Killer Croc said, insulting the woman.

"That's what pays the bills and gotten me a Pulitzer Prize, Crocodile for brains!" Lois taunted the villain.

"Yeah, well, news flash, Superman ain't gonna save ya anymore!" Croc was about to chomp on her flesh, but is ultimately stopped by a pellet of ice that was shot by Robin and boosted when Supergirl used her ice breath on the rest of his body. "What? Hey! Hey, I'm F-F-F-F-Frozen!"

"And this just in, a double whammy!" Robin joked as Supergirl rushed over to him and they pounded their fists. Supergirl then flew at Croc's jaw and Robin swatted him with his staff, tripped him from the front of his legs and caused him to fall down on the ground.

"Looks like he's catching some Z's now." Supergirl added as they high-fived each other.

"I hope so." Robin said.

However, Lois noticed something. "Uh, guys?" Lois pointed to the ice as it began to break from Croc's raging roar.

"Whoa!" Robin and Supergirl said in unison.

"Now yer gonna get it!" Killer Croc bellowed in a fit of anger and stomped towards them. "You made me mad!" However the both of them knocked him down with just a punch and a hit by Robin's staff right below the belt.

Supergirl and Robin did a high-five and she said to him, "Good shot, Rob."

"Thanks, Girl of Steel." he retorted as they both laughed in unison.

* * *

Ben did his best to outmaneuver Cheetah, but, no matter what, she just kept on dodging his every move as well. Ben then tried to chase after her, but she was too fast.

"Oh, no, Chee Chee! You're not gonna..." Ben said, before Cheetah grabs him by his arm and pulls herself closer to his face.

She had a seductive look on her face as she licked her lips with hunger. "Please, call me Cheetah." Cheetah said, as she sexually flirts with him a little while she wraps her tail around him.

"Hey, don't even think about..." Ben was cut off when Cheetah kissed him hungrily in front of everyone, mainly Power Girl.

Feeling her rage rise, Power Girl flew full speed at the villain and made her break the kiss off as she turned her around. "Get your disgusting lips off of him!" she demanded as she punched Cheetah in the eye.

"Bad kitty!" Firestorm kicks Cheetah in the gut and her tail unwraps from Ben. "You okay, dude?"

Ben cringed a little bit. "I'm fine, but I think I'm about to cough up a furball." he said.

"Ewwwwww, gross!" Power Girl and Supergirl said in unison.

"Aw, come on, Benny boy! Don't tell me I gave you cooties!" Cheetah laughed in a taunting manner.

Ben felt enraged and got his Omnitrix ready for yet another alien. "Okay, Chee Chee! You asked for it and you're gonna get it!" He then felt his body change again, this time into some kind of humanoid wolf form. He had grey fur, a mane, and a bushy tail, with four sharp claws on each hand. One of them serves as the thumb, while the others serve as the fingers. His jaw had four hinges and can open outward. "Benwolf!" he howled in a rage. Indeed this was Blitzwolfer, he originally called himself Benwolf in that form when he found an alien like that in New Mexico once. The species of this alien was called a Loboan.

"Dude, did you turn into an alien werewolf?" Firestorm (Ronnie) asked.

He turned over to the nuclear man. "Hey, she made me alien wolf out, okay?" Benwolf said to him. "Maybe in that form you call me...Benwolf."

"Uh...yeah?" Firestorm (Jax) said, feeling awkward about that.

"I'm still thinking of renaming it Blitzwolfer." he stated. "Alrighty then. Now let's make her pay!" Benwolf cracked his knuckles and had a look of rage on his face.

He bolted at Cheetah and the nuclear man began to zoom off. "Hey, wait up!" Firestorm (Ronnie and Jax in unison) said, trying to catch up to him.

Benwolf then went over to the feline villain and punched her right in the jaw and then a kick to the belly as he then did a German Suplex to her. "Damn! That Ben kid really got my number!" Cheetah wiped a little bit of blood from her jaw.

"Hey, you're the one who kissed him!" Killer Croc remarked in a snotty manner.

"Shut up, Croc!" Cheetah ranted to him.

"Why you little..." Croc was about to beat her up, but was stopped by Firestorm.

"Now to change aliens!" Ben pressed the Omnitrix again, this time he changed into a different alien, this was a green alien with only one eye and looked like it was part planet or something. "Wildvine!" he shouted, this was Wildvine, a Florauna alien. Florauna are plant-based aliens with four or five legs, a singular eye on their face and one on each shoulder, four-fingered claws and Venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering their heads.

Cheetah mused at the new form Ben was sporting. She scoffed at this too. "A plant alien? Ha! Don't make me laaaaaauuuuuugggggghhhhhh!" Cheetah felt something tickling her feet as she was swooped upside down and was being tortured in a mischievous way.

Croc laughed at this too and then felt the same type of vine grab him by his legs too. "Aw come on!" Killer Croc complained.

"Who laughing now?" Ben said, as Wildvine, while he continued to tickle the villains.

However, it was short lived as Grodd interrupted the alien boy. "I am!" Gorilla Grodd said, causing them to turn around. "Because of what I did to them!"

"Aw man! You had to put everyone on mind control!" Ben as Wildvine complained in an angry manner.

"Of course I did, you nincompoop!" Grodd "I'm an evil genius!"

"Well, in that case..." Ben reverted back to his human form, turned the dial on the Omnitrix again and this time he turned into an armor suit inspired by an alien that looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He's mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue. "I'll have to use the Bloxx Glove to slow them down!" The alien his armor was based on was one he called Bloxx, a Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominus. He used his gloves to build a barricade around the people who aren't brainwashed and then he used it to knock a few of them that were brainwashed by Grodd to the ground.

"Now it's your turn, Grodd!" Ben turned the dial again and was now in a costume inspired by another alien hero of his. This was an alien with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. Only it was a costume, not the actual body. And he also had goggles over his eyes while his hair stood out a little bit."Spidermonkey!" he said, yes it was that of his alien, Spidermonkey, an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia.

The super-powered gorilla mused at this. "Ah, yes. I anticipated that form because I'll place you under my power since you're an alien arachnid simian." Grodd the tried to zap Ben into submission, but he and the others then dodged his helmets frequency.

"You were saying?" Ben said, using Spidermonkey's agility to get away from his blasts and shot some webbing from the tail behind the suit, which kinda weirded out Supergil and Robin at the same time while it also yucked out Firestorm and Power Girl.

Grodd snarled. "Dammit! Hold still so I can..." he was cut off mid-sentence.

"Turn me and my fellow heroes into mind controlled zombie? Lame!" Ben, taunted as he then used Spidermonkey's webbing to cover his face up, but then Grodd gets out his blaster to try and shoot him away.

Grodd got the webbing off of his face and shot at him, but Ben just kept on dodging. Now he was furious. "You rotten little...I'll get you if it's the last thing I'll do!" Grodd bellowed.

Ben then switched to the Wildvine armor and taunted him again. "Well, duh! You know that's not gonna happen!" Ben said, as he used the Wildvine glove to reach and launch himself up to Grodd's head and remove his helmet in the process.

The gorilla villain was stunned by the whole thing. "Noooooooooo!" Grodd said, in defeat. "My helmet!"

What happened next was Ben hit the reverse switch on it and everyone who was brainwashed by Grodd was now back to normal and calmed down as they stopped destroying public property. "At least everyone is back to normal." Ben said, wiping his forehead.

"Damn you, Ben 10!" Grodd howled at him. "You'll pay for this! Mark my..."

Power Girl then zoomed at him and punched him right in the face really hard. "Not. A. Single. Word." she said, angrily before turning her head around to Ben and went to him. "Ben, are you alright?"

"I am if you are." Ben replied, only to get a seductive look on PG's face, which made him blush a little bit. "What's with those seductive looking eyes of yours?"

She then put her finger to his lips and let go of them. "Hold that thought, hun." Power Girl then diverted Ben's attention to someone in a cloak running off. "I saw someone making a getaway."

"You're right." Ben said as everyone else saw this two. The one they saw had a grayish body with black and gold on him and he held a giant key-shaped gun that looked like a laser blaster. "Who is that guy?"

"His name is Star-Tsar but he goes by the name, The Key." PG told him, revealing the name of said villain.

Ben raised his eyebrow in confusion. "The Key? He could've called himself Mr. Key." Ben joked a little bit. "Is he a bad guy too?"

"Yeah, a bad guy who controls an army of stone-like monsters." Power Girl confirmed it and went off to pursue him. "We gotta stop him!"

"All right, let's go!" Ben said, as Firestorm, Robin Supergirl and Power Girl followed him, using his new motorcycle.

* * *

Just as our heroes were chasing the other villain down, back at the Hall Of Justice, Cyborg and Sarah were watching the whole thing.

"The Key, again?" Cyborg asked himself. "I thought the League took care of that guy."

Steve nodded, "Me too, Victor." as he walked in to see this.

"Well, looks like he got out of his dimension again." Sarah denoted the fact. She pulled up a holographic display of what Key had done to get out of his pocket dimension. "He used his Keygun to open a portal to a dimension filled with these rock monsters. I've never seen anything like them."

The guys then looked at the screen and saw the very creatures that were with Key. They had begun busting down buildings and stealing treasures of the world as well. "I hope that their stopped before things get out of hand." said Cyborg.

* * *

The Key acted quite clever against the heroes as he outwitted them, evading a few of the chances they had at catching him. He even had his monsters try to fight off the heroes but they were all brought to a halt when Supergil and Firestorm threw them into the air, allowing Robin to slam them down so much, they shattered and PG slammed two of them together, making them break and Ben used his Omnitrix and turned the dial to Wildvine's weapon mode and he got a joust out of it as he rammed the monsters with it, as sort of a modern take on a knight at a jousting tournament. But by the time he landed on his feet and ran down an alley way, The Key stopped and saw a big brick wall blocking his way.

"Dammit! A dead end!" The Key cursed himself, and was halted by a bunch of shadows.

The shadows were of Ben, Firestorm, Robin, PG and Supergirl as they had him "Hold it right there, Key!" Ben demanded, pointing his finger at the villain. "We have you surrounded!"

"Put down your Key Gun, bucko! It's all over for you!" Power Girl ordered. "Give up now while you still can!"

"On the contrary, I've got things to do instead of surrendering to the two of you." The Key cackled evilly. "Now if you'll excuse meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" his laugh was short lived as Supergirl was using her heat vision to make his Key Gun red hot, causing him to drop it to the ground. Key felt his hands a burning with hurt. He tried blowing on his hands really fast to cool them down.

Ben laughed at the villains expense. "Whoa! Looks like someone is about to renamed Hothands!" Ben joked.

"Silence, you annoying little brat!" The Key yelled in a rage. "At least Power Girl's giant chest is bigger than that feeble little mind of yours!"

Ben heard that dumb remark of the villain. "Hey! I resent that innuendo!" he complained

"What he said!" Supergirl agreed with Ben on that.

"Supergirl?" The Key looked at the Maiden Of Might. "You zapped your heat vision on my Key Gun?"

"Well, duh!" Supergirl jested. "Just making sure you're not going anywhere except that you're gonna serve hard time back in Belle Reve."

Power Girl cracked her knuckles and Ben pounded his fists together when they walked up to him. She had a taunting stare on her face."And next time, you compare the size of my huge bust to a human brain, especially the brain of one Ben 10 again..." she said, as her and Ben both knocked him to the ground after they punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. "Don't."

"We sure showed him." Ben said.

"Told you so." Power Girl agreed as they both did a high five. "Now let's turn these guys in." she turned her attention to Grodd, Copperhead, Croc and Cheetah as she picked up Key and began to tie them up with Firestorm and the others. Ben then noticed something odd about the rock monsters they had fought against. He noticed a symbol on one of them after he destroyed it. He picked up a piece of it and gave it to Molly to analyze.

* * *

After the villains were arrested, the fire department arrived to put out the flames and paramedics all gathered to watch over the injured. Just then, Wonder Woman and Superman flew down and met up with the heroine in white and the others.

Kara and Karen both hugged Superman at the same time. "What's buzzin' cousin?" they said at the same time.

Superman smiled at them both for embracing him. "Oh, not much. Wonder Woman and I just finihsed our sparring session and we heard something was going down" the Man of Steel told them both, as he landed. "Did we miss anything?" he asked.

Power Girl told him everything. "Long story short, we took down Grodd, Killer Croc, Cheetah, Copperhead and the Key." she said. "And we teamed up with Ben 10 who moved here."

Wonder Woman got a good look at the boy in question as he walked up to the power couple of the JLA. "So you must be this Ben 10 everyone has talking about." she said, out of curiosity.

"Yeah, that's me. Not to brag and boast." Ben said, feeling a little bit humble. "So you really are Superman and Wonder Woman."

Wonder Woman nodded 'yes' as she smiled at him. "Co-leaders of the Justice League along with Batman."

"Great job everyone. Especially you, young man." Superman congratulated everyone in the area.

"Thanks, Superman." Ben shook hands with him as he felt awestruck. "No wonder you're a symbol of hope."

"Thanks. I get that a lot." Superman rubbed the back of his neck.

"And me?" Wonder Woman looked to the side.

"Just like Power Girl, you're strong, smart and beautiful." Ben said to Wonder Woman, making her and him both blush at the same time. "No offense."

"None taken." the Amazon smiled at him. "Power Girl told us everything about you. And she was right."

"Right about what?" Ben raised his eyebrow when he asked that.

Wonder Woman told him what she had heard from PG. "That you still have what it takes to be a true like us as long as you remain modest and humble. Because we've all been there before." she said.

Ben sighed a bit. "That's what everybody's been trying to tell me ever since I've had the Omnitrix." he said in a non-happy way.

"I see." Superman put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I see you've already met my cousin Superman and his girlfriend Wonder Woman, Ben." Power Girl

"Wait. So you're telling me that you're related to Superman?" Ben

"Of course, silly." Power Girl giggled as she patted him on the head, like a mother patting the head of her child. "Process that later. Right now I want to introduce you to my fellow superheroes."

"I'm Robin." he said, shaking hands with Ben.

Ronnie then did the two-finger salute. "Whassup yo! I'm Ronnie Raymond!"

"I'm Jefferson Jackson, but most people call me Jax."

"Together we are the nuclear man, Firestorm!" they said together.

"We heard about your heroics, Ben Tennyson." Robin told him. "I gotta say that they were unique. Unpredictable but unique."

"Yeah, that's true." Ben stated to him. "Not to brag and boast of it. I learned about those things the hard way about a dozen times."

"So are we. Believe me." Supergirl said to the boy with the Omnitrix. "Oh, I'm Supergirl by the way. I'm also Superman's cousin."

Ben was wide-eyed in shock when he heard that from the blond teen heroine and had his mouth agape. "Another one? What are you two sisters or something?"

"No, Power Girl's the older, more powerful, experienced and smarter version of me from Earth-2." Supergirl explained to him. "So let's just say that she's me but with the adult body who is 5'11" and 180 pounds. That explains why Power Girl's body has a very strong build. And the huge size of her..." she nearly continued only to have Power Girl clear her throat and raised her eyebrow at her. "Sorry." she whispered.

"Okay, that makes perfect sense." Ben said, as it now made total sense to him and yet he was still befuddled by this whole thing. "That might take me a while to process this." he added, trying to wrap this around his brain.

Superman then put his hand on Ben's shoulder again. "I know. I've been there myself. Trust me." said the Man of Steel.

"So what brings you here in New York?" Wonder Woman asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"My grandpa assigned me to be the new leader of my own Plumbers Branch in Manhattan. In case you didn't know, the Plumbers are an intergalactic law-enforcement organization that uses many high-tech gadgets and weapons to protect planets from alien threats and attacks." Ben explained to the power couple of the Justice League. "My grandpa has been a member of the Plumbers for years until he retired. But ever since I got the Omnitrix when I was 10 years old, he stepped out of retirement and used his experience and knowledge as a Plumber to mentor me and my cousin Gwen who is half human and half Anodite while trying to make sure that I don't let that kind of power go to my head or use it for selfish purposes because that usually brought out the brash, cocky, arrogant and stubborn side of me."

It all made sense to them and they all nodded their heads in agreement to knowing that. Just then a beeping sound was heard and Ben and the others turned their attention as Power Girl looked down at her breasts and noticed that they started to jiggle around like "Power Girl, why is your chest wiggling?" Ronnie asked, as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, now that turns you on?" Jax complained a little bit in Ronnie's head.

"Well, duh!" Firestorm replied.

Power Girl pulled her cellphone out of her cleavage and began to notice it was someone from Starrware Industries. "First of all Firestorm, shut it. Second, I gotta this. Please excuse me." she pressed the answer button on her phone and began to talk. "Hello? Hello, Dexter, what's the sitch? You want the rest of the week off to go to a funeral? Okay, I'll allow it. Sorry for your loss. Starrware Industries will our condolences to you and your family. Make sure you put your time off request in so you still get paid. Okay, bye." she hung up and put her phone back into her cleavage.

Ben was stunned by the way PG's breasts jiggled around before she answered her phone and then put it away. "Okay, tell me I didn't see that. I figured that she would be no nonsense kind of super-heroine but when I'm around her, she's acting like a little girl having a schoolgirl kind of crush." he said to himself. However, in his thoughts _'As much as I like her for her body and those gigantic watermelons on her chest, I'll have to see how this'll play out.'_

PG then walked up to Ben and "So Ben, you said you want to show us your new Plumbers Branch in Manhattan." Power Girl asked. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, I'll get right to it. If you're not busy teasing me of course." Ben said to her, wondering if she were still busy or not.

"All right then,...I'll race you!" Power Girl flew off in a boost.

"Hey, no fair!" Ben waved his arm in a 'Curse You' manner.

"See if you could keep up, Ben!" Power Girl playfully stuck her tongue at him.

"Aw, man!" Ben complained. "She's making me break any and all traffic laws!"

"That's kinda out of character for Power Girl to act like that." Robin deduced that notion.

"Yeah, especially when she's teasing him in a strange way." Firestorm (Ronnie) said, raising his eyebrow.

"Robin, Firestorm, will you give the three of us a moment?" Superman asked the two of them.

"Sure." they said in unison.

Supergirl went to talk to Superman and Wonder Woman alone for a little bit. "Do you think they're flirting with each other?" Supergirl whispered. "I mean Ben's a bit younger than Karen."

"I agree, Kara. He maybe 17 or 18 years old and Karen is probably still her 20's or almost to 30 years old." Superman agreed with his cousin.

"They're probably enjoying each other's company." Wonder Woman said to the two Kryptonians. "Look at Dick Grayson's relationship with both Dinah and Zatanna. Back when he was Robin before he became Nightwing, he used to juggle his relationships with her, Starfire and Batgirl before he decided to commit a full-time relationship with her after she needed closure from her past relationship with Oliver Queen and came full circle."

 **(A/N: That was a nod to my Young Justice fanfic, Robin & Black Canary: Danger At Arkham, the story where I paired Dick Grayson Robin with Black Canary.)**

"That kinda reminded me of the relationship I had with Lois Lane. After going through a lot of ups and downs, we ended our relationship and realized that we're better off being friends, even after she knew our secret identities." Superman said, as his mood turned solemn as he remembered that relationship he had with Lois for such a long time.

"So you're saying that they make a good couple someday?" Supergirl wondered.

"We'll see what happens. After Ben shows us his Plumbers Branch Headquarters in Manhattan, we need to call on the meeting back at Watchtower and tell Power Girl that she'll be Ben's partner for a while." Wonder Woman said stoically.

"Agreed." Superman seconded that emotion. "That way we'll test out Ben to determine if he has what it takes to be a part of Justice League."

"And to answer your question Supergirl, that's exactly what I believe they are. They just don't know it yet." Wonder Woman said to the Maiden of Might.

"Right." Supergirl folded her arms and said, "Until they reveal it to us someday, it's best that we don't bring it up to them yet."

"It'll be our secret." Superman winked at the younger version of his cousin. The lot of them fallowed after Ben to try and catch up with him.

Ben began thinking as he raced after PG on his bike. _'Why does it feel like I'm flirting with her?'_ he said in his thoughts.

PG also began thinking the same thing as she flew on. _'Why does it feel like I'm flirting with him?'_

 _'Are we in love with each other?'_ the both of them thought.

* * *

Later, at the HQ of the new Plumbers branch, Ben decided to show his superhero guests around the place. Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman and Firestorm landed on the ground as Robin rode in on his bike as well when Power Girl landed. The doors opened up and they went in an elevator that took them to the inner sanctum of the hideout.

"Everyone, welcome to the Plumbers Headquarters." Ben said, showing them inside.

"Wow!" Power Girl was astonished by this and so were Robin, Firestorm, Superman, Supergirl and Wonder Woman. "Sure beats the JSA Museum in Battery Park."

"Great Scott." Superman said with amazement as he got a look around the building. "This is just like the Watchtower."

"Guys. I would like to introduce you to Molly Gunther, Hobble, Manny Armstrong and my partner Rook Blanko." Ben introduced his teammates to the other heroes.

"Great Amber Ogia! Superman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Power Girl, Robin and Firestorm of the Justice League?" Rook was a little starstruck by the sight of these heroes being inside their headquarters. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"The honor is all ours." Superman said to Rook. "Ben told us everything about you guys. We're quite impressed with the work you do around here."

"Power Girl." Molly went up to her and put her arm around her neck. "We've met earlier."

"Yeah." Power Girl did a knuckle bump with Molly.

"And you must be..." Molly she turned her head to the brunet in the room.

"Princess Diana of Themyscira but you call me..." Wonder Woman started off, before she was cut off by Hobble.

"Me like Wonder Woman." Hobble said, slicking his antennae back in a suave manner, making Diana cringe a little bit.

Ben was wide-eyed as was the Man Of Steel. "Looks like you got competition over Wonder Woman already." Ben remarked.

"I certainly do." Superman folded his arms. "But I can take him."

Just then, Rook saw the two brothers in uniform bickering again. "Oh my." Rook said. "It seems that Jamie and Mark are at it again."

"Didn't I get them to cut it out earlier?" Ben asked himself.

"Yes but after you left for work, they started bickering again." Rook replied

"And they're damn well getting on my nerves." Manny complained.

Ben sighed in grief and let out a moan of anger. "Looks like I'll have to discipline them this time." he said, cracked his knuckles and was about to go over there, but was stopped by PG's glove-covered hand.

"No, wait Ben. Leave that to me." Power Girl as she slapped Ben in the rear end.

PG saw that Jamie and Mark were bickering over who had it rough more, either Jamie or Mark. The girls however paid no mind to it since they didn't want to get involved in it. Mark punched Jamie in the side of the face and Jamie got back up as Mark gave him the middle finger, causing him to charge at him in a rage. But then PG grabbed both of them by the top of their heads and slammed their foreheads together in a painful way. "Ow! My head!" Jamie and Mark winced.

"Hey, who's the wise..." Jamie looked up and was shocked. "Guy?"

"P-P-P-P-Power Girl?" Mark asked, feeling frightened and starstruck at the same time.

PG nodded to confirm it was her. "Listen up boys, and listen good!" she started off. "Your constant bickering is making your superior Ben 10 (the guy I really like so much) look bad. And when he looks bad, it really makes me angry." she hissed at the boys, making them frightened. "So, either you two lunkheads work out your issues or I'll be back to pound you. Got it?" Power Girl warned Jamie and Mark, causing them to scream like a pair of 10 year old girls.

"Please don't hurt us! We beg of you not to pound us!" Mark freaked out as he crossed his arms.

"We'll work it out! We promise!" Jamie bowed constantly. as if he were frightened by something.

"Good. Carry on." Power Girl smirked and pointed up at her face, even though she made the boys look past her chest. "Oh, and my eyes are up here."

"Okay, you two. Now that she gave you an understanding, do something about your other situation." Ben "On the double!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" they said in unison as they rushed back to their laboratory.

Wonder Woman starts to speak to some of the female members of this group as she bonds with Shannon, Alex, Molly and Lori and Hannah, the sisters he met on the bus to Manhattan, who are now rookie Plumbers.

 **(A/N: I'll make that in an updated version of this chapter someday in the future.)**

* * *

Later that night, we now see Ben, chilling out at his new house and he decided to pay a video call to his mom. An image of her appeared on the screen. She was dressed in her yoga clothing while her hair was in a ponytail.

 _"Hello? Ben, is that you honey?"_ Sandra asked, wanting to know.

"Hi Mom. Yes, it's me. I'm just testing a video call on my new TV." Ben replied.

 _"I see. It's always something new with technology nowadays."_ Sandra said, adding to her list of reasons why she doesn't understand the modern age sometimes. _"How's life in the Big City so far?"_

"You won't believe what just happened." Ben started to tell her about his first adventure being in NYC. "When I arrived there, I went around sightseeing and suddenly group of criminals named Two-Face, Poison, Bane, Captain Cold, Killer Frost and Golden Glider has been running crazy, causing a stir."

 _"Oh, my god."_ Sandra was stunned about the whole thing. _"Who are they?"_

"Well, they were the enemies of Batman, The Flash and Firestorm."

Sandra was stunned to hear that. _"They must have been tough."_ she said.

"I know. So I confronted them and they gave me a run for my money, mainly Poison Ivy and Killer Frost were trying to seduce me but then all of a sudden, a superheroine named Power Girl came to my aid and we teamed up to take them on until the cops arrived and arrested them."

 _"Power Girl came to your rescue?"_ Sandra asked, feeling shocked. _"You mean THE Power Girl, the female superhero with large pair of boobs and..."_

"Yeah, that's her." Ben stopped her, as his cheeks started to turn red a little bit. "I was really starstruck at first and the whole time I kept my eyes on those beautiful blue eyes of hers and I was mind blown by her smile. And she has a very strong build." it was then that Mrs. Tennyson was bewildered about this whole thing and Ben felt worried that his mother might be zombified. "Mom, are you okay?"

 _"I'm fine. It's just that I didn't know you were into strong women like her."_ Sandra told him and raised her eyebrow with a smirk. _"Did you have a crush on her?"_

Ben sighed and confessed. "Okay, you got me. Yes." he admitted. "Anyway, after that, I went to Starrware Industries and got a job as an intern, went to my new house Grandpa bought me and get settled in and went to my new Plumbers Branch Headquarters with Rook, Molly, Hobble and Manny."

 _"Oh, friends of yours."_ Sandra said, denoting what her son meant.

"Right." Ben confirmed. "During my first day of work at Starrware Industries, Power Girl and I took on a talking Gorilla named Grodd, a human reptile who smelled awful named Killer Croc, a man sized snake, Copperhead, a villainess named Cheetah who tried to seduce and eat me and the guy who called himself The Key but this time, he had help from Robin, Firestorm and three well known superheroes. Those heroes being...Superman, his girlfriend Wonder Woman and his younger cousin Supergirl."

It was then that Ben's mom was shocked when she heard this news. _"S-S-Superman?"_ Sandra shrieked is excitement. _"Oh, my god! He's such a hunk!"_

"Mom!" Ben cringed a little bit.

 _"Oh, sorry dear. I kinda lost myself there for a moment."_ Sandra wiped her forehead.

"As I was about to say, after we took care of the bad guys, we introduced ourselves to each other, told them why I became one of them, told them about my strengths and weaknesses and took them to the Plumbers Branch to show them around." Ben continued his story.

 _"Wow, I wish I could've been there."_ Sandra complained about missing the whole thing. _"So what's like to meet your fellow superheroes?"_

"They were awesome!" he said. But then he thought about something else that happened earlier. "About Power Girl, something clicked between us. I don't know how and why but I think I'm in love her."

 _"Knew it!"_ Sandra said.

Just then, an image of Gwen showed up on the monitor, but she was dressed in blue lace underwear which made Ben sit there mouth agape. _"Aunt Sandra, are you sure the bra you bought me is a perfect fit?"_ Gwen asked wanting to know. _"I had trouble putting it because of bust size."_ she cupped her breasts as they bounced.

"Is that Gwen?" Ben asked, feeling stunned as he tried not to stare at his own cousin's breasts.

 _"Ben, is that you?"_ Gwen asked.

Ben nodded. "Whoa!" he said, with a questioning look. "Gwen, what happened to you?"

 _"In a strange way, my breasts have slowly gotten bigger and perkier!"_ Gwen looked down at herself and did what she did before. _"And the worst part of it is that all the guys couldn't stop staring at my cleavage!"_ she showed how big they had gotten to her cousin, making him a little erect.

"Okay, I really don't wanna know how that happened." Ben stated, denoting that he did not want some crazy fantasies about Gwen.

 _"Good. Because I'm not in the mood to discuss it. At least not right now anyway."_ Gwen confirmed that theorem. _"It's bad enough that those perverts couldn't stop staring at me or touching my chest in a video inappropriate way."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Ben said to her.

 _"Bye Ben."_ Gwen hung up on her end.

 _"Oh, that's just the usual normal behavior for the average male college student."_ Sandra reassured Gwen before she hung up on her.

"No doubt about that." Ben agreed. And then he felt the need to ask his mom something. "Say, uh...Mom, if it's alright with you...Can you come visit anytime soon? And when you do, can you bring Gwen, Kevin and/or Cousin Camille with you?"

Sandra smiled at her son. _"I'd love to, Ben."_ she said. _"I'm going to bed now. You take care, okay honey?"_

 _"I will, mom. I gotta go. I'll call you guys very soon. Goodnight."_ Ben said to his mother.

 _"Goodnight."_ Sandra replied, hanging up on her end.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and when Ben walked up, "Hello?" Ben asked, and he was stunned to see who was at the door. It was Karen Starr herself, with a housewarming gift for him. "Karen, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Just thought I'd give you this housewarming gift." she gave him the gift in question, and when Ben opened it up he was amazed by what it was. It was a new type of game console made in his colors.

"Wow, it's awesome!" he said, feeling happy for her getting it for him. He hugged her lovingly as he moved his head across her chest, making her feel all fuzzy inside. "Thank you, Karen."

" Your welcome, Ben." she smiled and took off her glasses. "Hey, uh...I know I got my own place but can I spend the night with you tonight?" she asked.

"Sure. Not that I don't mind." Ben replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Great!" the buxom woman said as Ben allowed her to come inside his house. She was very impressed by the way he had everything furnished and how it was clean when he got there. "Can I sleep with you in your bedroom tonight? I know you got a guest room but I prefer the bedroom."

"Well, sure." Ben replied, his face being red again. "I guess."

"Yay!" Karen said.

They soon arrived in Ben's new bedroom and Karen went into the bathroom and left the door open. Ben turned his head over to see her taking off her tie and jacket as she then took her shoes off. Then, she undid the buttons on her shirt to open it up and expose that same massive bust Ben has been seeing a lot of as of late.

"Are you changing?" Ben asked. "Should I step out so you can..."

"No, Ben. That won't be necessary. Besides I want to show you something." Karen brought Ben inside and she took off her business suit and was now in a set of white comfort underwear. Ben's nose started to bleed a little bit, but he wiped it away. She then began to unhook her bra to liberate her massive, firm bosom to him.

 _'OMG! She showed me those big awesome boobs of her!'_ Ben in his thoughts.

She walked seductively as her gigantic tits bounced when she wrapped her arms around him. "That's right, hun. You're gonna get use of seeing this for a long time." Karen whispered.

"Does that mean that every time..." Ben was wide-eyed in astonishment.

"You bet." Karen said.

"Okay, what's this all about?" Ben asked in a coy manner.

Karen relayed the whole story to him. "Superman and Wonder Woman called the meeting at the Hall of Justice. In case you were going to ask, the Justice League has two headquarters that belonged to them, the Watchtower in outer space and the Hall of Justice in Washington D.C. and the Justice Society of America Headquarters is located here in New York City, in Battery Park." she told Ben everything about it. Even if he rested his head against her breasts. She picked his head up and refocused him to her eyes. "As I was saying, they called a meeting with the founding members of the League, invited me to come there, had a discussion and decided that I'm gonna be paired with you for time being just to see how it'll develop."

"So I'm gonna be stuck with you?" Ben asked.

"Doi! Of course you are, silly. So you can't get rid of me that easily." Karen teased a little bit.

"Actually, I have no intention of getting rid of you." Ben openly admitted. "Oh, and you're still topless by the way."

"That's because I left my all of my other bras at home." Karen told him. "But I won't complain though. Oh, about my large breasts?"

"What about 'em?" Ben asked.

"They're almost bigger than DD's. That's why I have this physique." Karen cupped her breasts and started to bounce them up and down, making Ben stiff below his belt. "So would that be nice of you to help me put on my tank top?"

"Uh...are you sure?" Ben replied sheepishly. "Well, if you insist." he then grabbed Karen's tank top and began to help her put it on as it had a picture of Ben's Omnitrix logo on it, directly over the swell of her breasts. "By the way, there's something I meant to ask you." Ben spoke up.

"What it is?" Karen wondered.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ben asked, feeling his face burn a little bit. "Y'know, right on the lips?"

Karen was a little nervous about this, but she began to tell him how she was feeling right now. "In some kind of way, we must've had felt an attraction between us. My mind didn't think about it, but my body said otherwise and took control. Out of all the guys I used to had flings with, you...you..."

"What is it?" Ben hurried her on. "C'mon, you can tell anything."

"Oh, what the hell. I'd rather show you than tell you anyway." Karen then crashed her smooth lips onto Ben's, making him wide-eyed again as she fell onto him as they landed on the bed and began to make out. Karen's tongue danced around with Ben's inside each other's mouths and he began to rub her hips, making her moan with delight.

After she broke away from it Ben had a goofy look on his face and she was confused by it. "Ben, are you alright?" Karen asked him again.

"I'm fine. That kiss you gave me really took my breath away in ways I can't explain." Ben told her, feeling openly loved by her. "I think it's time to hit the rack, no, I mean sack." he blushed, fleeing like it did not come out right.

"Pun intended." Karen giggled.

"Goodnight Karen."

"Goodnight Ben." she said back to him as they kissed each other again.

 _'I think I realize that I'm in love with Power Girl. I'll have to think of a way on how to tell her my feelings for her.'_ Ben said in his thoughts _'She seems to be at peace. Especially when she's spooning with me. Either way, I finally found love again. Or maybe Love found me...Either way, it's good.'_

 _'I am so in love with the great Ben 10.'_ Karen in her thoughts during her sleep and she held on close to him and feel his warmth. She kissed his lips again, making him feel good as she felt his hand moving down to her butt and she felt such joy from it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bellwood, we see Sandra Tennyson in the bathroom, dressed in her white night shirt. She was up late while her husband had gone with some friends of his for a while. She heard a knock at the door and when she opened it up there stood Azimuth, all by his lonesome.

"Azimuth, what are you doing here?" Sandra asked, wanting to know.

"Sorry to disturb you." the little Galvan said, apologizing to her. "But I thought I would give you something to have." Azimuth presented something to her. It looked like Ben's watch, only it had a different color scheme to it.

Sandra's eyes were wide with shock and amazement. "A blue Omnitrix?" Sandra asked.

Azimuth nodded to confirm it. "Just like Ben's except that it's slightly different from it." he told her. "It's for you to use but never use it for personal gain. That can result into dangerous consequences. So be extremely careful."

"I will." Sandra said to him.

"Good." Azimuth replied. "Now, I'd better get back to base and finish my next experiment.

Sandra then went to a quiet spot and found that no one else was watching her. She puts the blue Omnitrix on her wrist and felt how comforting it was when she put it on. "Okay, I'll admit it. I'm very skeptical about this but here goes." Sandra turned on her blue version of the Omnitrix and it showed the image of an alien with four arms. "Tetramand? The alien Ben used to call Four Arms?" she asked herself. "Well, here we go!" she smashed it down and her body began to change.

Her arms began to bulge out her biceps as she also got taller too. Her eyes began to glow blue in color and her legs began to get divine with her calves and quadriceps getting bigger. Her hair also got longer too. When she stopped growing she got a good look at her self. "Oh, my god! It worked! I-I'm huge! And muscular."

She posed like one of those fitness models in the magazines, fantasizing about how Carl would react to seeing her like this. "Wow! Check out these guns!" she flexed her arms and then she looked down at her chest. It had gotten bigger too. "And...the size of my breasts?" she started groping them and how soft they were feeling. To her, they were soft to the touch. "Damn, I look hot!" she stuck her chest out in a sensual manner, same for her butt. She was now looking like one of those bikini models on the magazines all teenage boys have.

Next she got a feel of her now tighter rear end and she began to moan with delight. "Something tells me that I might spend some time with Ben for sometime." she said, in a seductive way. "Now I have to figure out how to turn back to normal." she wondered, snapping out of her lustful desire.

And the timer began to beep and she reverted back to her normal look. "Well, that's one way of putting it." she said. Sandra looked down at herself and noticed that she was now in her purple lace bra and panties. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! My clothes! I'm completely naked!" Sandra shrieked covering her assets, not wanting to expose them. "Oh, this is so embarrassing!" she blushed in embarrassment. Sandra went back inside her house and got her clothes back on as she rested her head on her pillow.

* * *

Elsewhere, we see a bald man in a suit that was purple, green and black with a different logo on it. He had brown eyes and the suit had a similarity to Iron Man mixed with War Machine in some way. This man was Superman's arch-nemesis and former leader of the Legion Of Doom, Lex Luthor.

"Another dull day where these so called superheroes roam the earth like the mindless dinosaurs that I know they are. Even my arch enemy Superman whose stock continues to grow at my expense, especially after my constant attempts of destroying his reputation and trying to kill and destroy him have been a constant complete failure! Even Mercy Graves proved her incompetence and disloyalty by defecting her services to someone else after everything I've done for her! And the world despises and loathed me for being to most powerful man in all Metropolis." Lex said, as he was enraged by the recent events that occurred prior to his losing of his company. "No matter. I'll have my revenge on the Man of Steal and his cronies and the respect and admiration that I deeply desired. All I need is a sign."

"Perhaps we have one for you, Mr. Lex Luthor." a voice said, as Lex was visited by a man dressed in a suit of knight armor that looked like it was made for the modern age.

"Whoever you are in the knight armor, speak while you still live."

"I speak on belief of the leader of the Forever Knights who has a proposition for you and you allies the Legion of Doom."

"And what kind of proposition does your superior want to propose?"

"After our arch enemy Ben 10 recently join forces with Power Girl who's affiliated with the Justice League led by Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, he wants to form an alliance with you and the Legion of Doom." "And he also requested that you must come to the castle to meet with him."

"Tell him that I'll be there before he knows it." Lex Luthor "I have a feeling that everything is going to be very interesting from now on."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, that does it for this chapter of The Vengeance of Enoch, sorry it took so long to come up with this. Had to see Avengers: Endgame and Spider-Man: Far From Home, both of which are really good movies. I wonder what else is in store for the MCU. Also, I've got another new alien for Sandra's Omnitrix, inspired by my most favorite alien babe from Men In Black II, Serleena, who you shall see in a future chapter and or side-story based on this.

Kyolothia:

Species:  
Kylothian

Abilities:  
Shape-Shifting  
Size-Addition and Reduction  
Root Manipulation  
Plant Whip

Drawback:  
Has a big appetite for crooks

Form:  
Looks like a biker girl/bikini model rolled into one.

And I also have another new story that connects this one and What A Strange Web Weave to Danger at Arkham. It's pretty much like Secret Wars and Civil War mixed with Crisis On Infinite Earths and Infinity Gauntlet.

Superman knows that Lex Luthor is up to something and Batman quits the Justice League (like a boss) and takes Hardware (one of the Milestone Comics characters), Katana, Plastic Man, Green Arrow, Batwoman (Kate Kane, Batman's cousin in this story) and a few others with him and they stand for this law that Luthor lays down called the Metahuman Registration Forum, which subjects new Metahuman's to either oust their public identites or face life in prison for all eternity. Superman disagrees with Batman's methods and a fight breaks out at the Watchtower. On one side, Batman, Katana, Batwoman, Hardware, Plastic Man, Green Arrow, Metamorpho, Hawk (Hank Hall) and Animal Man. And on the other side, Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Flash (Barry Allen), Green Lantern (John Stewart), Dove (Don Hall), Shazam, Steel (John Henry Irons) and Martian Manhunter. As they battle each other Batman breaks out the Kryptonite while nearly kills Superman, but Superman and the others are transported to a different dimension. Batman issues a manhunt for the lot of them.

The place Superman and the others are brought to a mysterious mansion that looks like it's all the way out in a night time desert. Inside, they see Zatanna and Superman is glad that she is not hurt. She heard about Batman quitting the League and about the Metahuman Registration Forum, she is without a doubt against registration and sees a lot of risks in it. Young Heroes with secret identities having to expose who they are and revealing the people they care about being targeted by their enemies and being turned into government weapons is unacceptable. They are then met by Artemis Crock/Tigress, Kid Flash (Wally West), Superboy (Conner Kent), Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Barbara Gordon (who is on the outs away from Batman), Bumblebee, Mal Duncan, Marie Logan and Starfire. Superman is glad to see that his younger brother is alright. But as they look around, they are ambushed by a man gold and red amor, a man dressed in red, white and blue gear with a shield, a man dressed like a viking with a hammer, a guy in a red and white outfit with bird wings, a woman with long blonde hair in a red and navy outfit with a starburst on her chest and a blonde man with sunglasses and weilding a bow and arrows. At first they fight, but are then stopped by a man named Tobias Warren, The Wanderer and informs them all that he invited them all here because he needs their help to stop Darkseid who has united with the mad titan, Thanos and they distorted reality and sealed themselves off in a separate dimension from the one they are all in. The ones who the Justice League were fighting but stopped were the Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Falcon, Ms. Marvel and Hawkeye. Wanderer showed up with The Wasp, Black Widow and Nick Fury and they show them that they are on what remains of Battleworld, the place where the Avengers fought against an alien named the Beyonder before.

Can these heroes find a way to stop Darkseid and Thanos, retrieve the Infinity Stones and save the Mulitverse? Find out in... Justice League/Young Justice/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Infinity Crisis War, coming soon!

And there you have it folks.

Stick around for Chapter 3: Intergang War!

Ben is sitting at the Rose Cafe and is met by Karen who joins him for their date. As they go on about the times they had before, he arrived in Manhattan, he tells her how he got the Omnitrix and how many aliens DNA is inside it. Even tells her about the Plumbers, his cousin Gwen being half Annodite, Kevin being his enemy at one time, how the DNAliens were running amok, the time he got grounded just for using the Omnitrix (which was angering by the way) and how his identity went public. However, Jimmy Olsen informs them about Intergang going to war with the Vreedle Brothers, The Road Crew Pirates, the Vengers, Rojo's Gang and Zombozo's gang. So Ben and PG need the help of Black Canary, Nightwing, Zatanna, The Flash and Speedy to stop this. Can they do it? Find out next time!

Please read, review, like, follow and comment. And remember **NO FLAMES!**


End file.
